Serpent in a Fox's Soul
by pockyfreakincrazy
Summary: Complete! Harry Potter Naruto crossover with YAOI!SasNaru and HarryDraco! Voldemort is finally dead but there is still one more peice of the soul left and it's not in the snake! After Harry finds out that the final peice is in Japan, what will he do when
1. One last Piece and One last Pain

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Just the plotline.**_

* * *

Harry stood over his defeated foe. Voldemort had been killed.

By Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was now a murderer. His eyes passed over his friends.They were staring at both him and the body that layed before them. No one moved. Harry examined the body.

The spell had done more than kill the monster. It blew the chest right open. The blood was seeping through the robes. Harry himself was covered, more like drenched, in Voldemort's blood. A small hiss drew his attention.

Harry saw the snake slither past his ankles. He didn't move even though he really should have.

There, right in front of him, was the last piece of Voldemort's soul. He saw as the creature wrapped itself around it's fallen master. The scales were glittering with the blood that had spilled.

It raised its head and looked at Harry.

_You... you... killed him! You monster!_

A look of shock passed Harry's eyes. His friends just stood their with their wands poised. Only Hermoine realized that they were talking.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. There was something about how the snake spoke that made it sound like... like it was in pain.

_How could you? How could you just kill him! _

_I didn't..._ Harry didn't notice that he was now talking just like the snake.

_Liar! You lie! What is it you see right in front of you! Well? Tell me!_

_Thats right. Death._ It said solemly. Harry could only drop his head.

_I cannot deny that what he did was wrong. And I could never ask you to forgive him. But can I ask you one thing?_

Harry nodded.

_When you kill me... will you destroy the last part of his soul as well?_

Harry's eyes widened in shock. His head suddenly snapped up. Ron jumped at the sudden reaction.

_What... do you mean?_

_You are surprised? Well, I guess that that is to be expected. He did not use me as a vessal. No, he spared me that. He hid his soul in something far more dangerous._

_What is it?_

_I... he... I dont know. I dont even know if it still lives._ Harry sensed that the creature was lieing. He said nothing.

_All I know... is 'nine-tailed'._

_Nine-tailed?_

_Yes. Thats all I know. Now please... leave me here... to die._

Harry had turned around when he heard that.

"Guys... get going. Go back to the castle. I'll catch up."

"Harry..." Hermoine started when Ron butted in.

"No mate. We won't go without you."

"That's right Harry." Ginny started. "Finish off the soul first. Then we'll go." The sound of Ginny's voice suddenly filled Harry with unknown rage.

"Get... going... NOW!" Harry shouted. Ginny's eyes widened. She turned around and left. Ron gave Harry a final look of pain before running after her. Hermoine lingered only long enough to try to read Harry's face before she too ran off.

Harry turned around to meet two, slightly wider, slit eyes.

_Why did-_

_Do you want to go back to him that much?_

_What?_

_Do you?_

_... Yes._

_Then I'll help you._

_What?_

_If you let me... I'll help you. _

_Thank you._ It said and dropped it's head. Not in sadness nor shame. Not in defeat. It dropped it's head in gratitude. Harry raised his wand.

In a flash of green light, there was only one thing left living in the Forbiden Forest.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the blond idiot as they jumped from branch to branch. The idiot had caused their target to run away after he jumped right at him. Once again, because of the idiots lack of patience, they had to chase down their target. 

A look of pain passed Naruto's face. He lost control and crashed into a branch. He began to fall. A look of shock crossed Sasuke's face. He changed directions and launched himself in the direction of the dobe.

He caught Naruto in mid-air and landed on his feet. He layed Naruto on the ground. Sakura soon landed beside him and imediatly embraced him.He pushed her away and kneeled down by Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun..." She began but Sasuke wasn't listening. He was too busy with Naruto.

"Dobe... dobe... wake up. WAKE UP!" He shouted. Kakashi landed besid him and placed a hand on the young avenger's shoulder. He had a sullen look in his eye.

Sakura got up and walked towards Naruto. She kneeled down but kept her eyes on Sasuke.

_Stupid pink haired prat. Naruto is laying right in front of her unconsious and all she can do is think about me!_

"Naruto..." Sasuke began, his eyes watching the steady rise and fall of the fallen fox's chest. "Don't go dieing on me now."

He collected the body in his arms and slowly walked after the rest of his team.

* * *

**_Well... what did you think? _**

**_Review!_**


	2. Soul Searching

**_Disclaimer:_** _**I own neither Naruto nor Harry Potter! Just this story!**_

_**Yeah. Anyway, thats for the reviews!(even if there wasn't that many.) I know that I had a lot of spelling and grammar problems but I'm starting to fix them now. Bear with me! Anyway, here is the next chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

_Stupid dobe. Why did you have to go and scare me like that?_ Sasuke thought as he kneeled by Naruto's bed. He had not left the blond's side since last night. Sakura was worried. 

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Go away Sakura." He said, cutting her off. A look of shock passed her face.

"But Sasuke!" She whined

"Go away Sakura!" He shouted. She caught her breath when she noticed tears on the edges of his eyes.

"No I won't Sasuke! I'm not gonna leave you here all alone!"

Sasuke snapped. "Stupid baka! Leave me alone!"

"But Sasuke-"

"Would you have gone after Naruto? Would you?" He shouted. Sakura didn't respond.

"Go. Just go. Leave me alone. I'm sure you would have no problem with that since Naruto's here." Sasuke said solemly.

Sakura stood there for a moment. Her eyes were shimmering with the tears that she tried to hold back. She spun around and ran out of Naruto's room.

She ran outside and kept running. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that, for the first time in her life, she just wanted to get as far away from Sasuke as possible.

* * *

"I just can't find a God... damn... THING!" Hermione shouted.

Though she wasn't one for swearing, she had been doing alot of that now. She was quite good at it too.Harry and Ron just kept eating the eggs and bacon that Mrs.Weasly had made them.

After the... battle, Harry and his friends returned to the Burrow. They were greeted with open arms and Mrs.Weasly set right off to start cooking a victory dinner. After being suffocated by thousands of questions, Harry finally gave in and decided to tell them what happened. The house suddenly became quiet after Harry finished telling them what had passed between him and the snake.(He still didn't respect it enough to call it by it's proper name.)

Hermione was currently sitting at the table with, what seemed to Ron, to be somewhere near one thousand books.

Ginny walked in, gave Hermione a quick chuckle, and then took a quick seat next to Harry. He noticed her edge her hand towards his. He drew his hand back. A quick look of pain passed her face before she quickly buried it away.

"So... how goes... the... search...?" Ginny started but soon she lost her voice when Hermione gave her a glare that even Voldemort would have feared.

Currently, only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in the house. The rest of the family had left to meet with the Order. Harry and the rest of his friends were excused. Everyone agreed it would be best to let the children rest after what they had been through.

"Oh fine Ginny. Thats is, if you find tearing your hair out over a stupid snake's final words! Harry, are you sure that the snake was telling the truth? It could have been lieing."

"It wasn't Hermione."

"But... how can you be so sure?" She asked. Harry could tell that she didn't belive him.

"It was almost crying Hermione!" Harry shouted. "I knew it couldn't have it then. Not when it said that!"

"'Sides... my scar didn't hurt when it came close to me."

Hermione flinched when Harry sobbed. She spoke quietly.

"Harry... I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated. This is like the first time that I couldn't find something. I feel so useless."

Ron got up and walked towards Hermione.

"Your not useless."

"...I know. I'm just frustrated."

"I know."

He wrapped his arms around her. Harry noticed how she quickly seemed to relax.

"Come on Hermione. Relax. Let Harry rest."

"I know Ron. It's just that... well... Harry, are you sure that's what it said? Say everyting exactly as you heard it."

Harry sighed."Fine. It said... 'nine-tailed'. Happy?"

Hermione said nothing. She just stared at Harry, her mouth opened slightly.

"Uh... Hermione? Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine. Just fine. Harry, when I asked you what the snake said, why didn't you tell me exactly what it said?" She asked. Her eyes had a glazed look.

"Uh, I did."

"No you didn't. You said nine-_tails_. Not nine-tailed."

"Uh...is there a difference?" Hermione cracked.

"HARRY! OF COUSE THERE IS A DIFFERENCE! THERE IS A WHOLE FUCKING WORLD OF DIFFERENCE!" Harry shrunk at the rage in her voice.

She slammed her book and broke out of Ron's embrace. Ron quickly backed up a few good feet away from her. She stormed off.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Ron?" He said, his eyes still looking st the door that Hermione had just stormed through..

"Why is it that I always have to fall for the insane girls."

"I have no idea."

* * *

Sakura had arrived. Where, she didn't know. She had yet to stop crying. 

She poured all her sadness into her sobs. All her pain into her tears. She couldn't deal with what he said. She couldn't deal with the truth.

_Sasuke is right!_ Sakura thought. Inner Sakura, however, wasn't going to back down so easily.

_Forget about what he said._

_Never! How can I forget? He was right!_

_No he wasn't! Your not evil!_

_But... I wouldn't have stopped._

_I wouldn't have gone back for him. I would have let him there._

_Right._

_I'm... so evil._

"I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE BACK!" She shouted.

She fell down on her knees. The tears would not stop.

When she opened her eyes she immediately lost control. She broke down completely. She shut here eyes but the tears would not stop.

She was on the bridge. The same bridge where they would always meet for missions.

She whispered. "I... I wouldn't have... gone back." She sobbed and finally let the tears stream down her face.

* * *

**_So...?_**

**_What did you think? I'll write more if you guys(and girls) review!_**

**_Next chapter up SOON!_**

**_Harry: Bye_**

**_Sasuke: Glares: _****_Naruto: Sasuke!_**

**_Me: What did I do?_**

**_Sasuke: Nothing. Just make Naruto better... or else. Naruto: Yay! Sasuke loves me!_**

**_Me: Uh..._**


	3. Personal Conflicts

**_Hi peoples. Thanks for the reviews.I know that there were a bit of problems with the last chapter so I made a few changes. First of all, I changed the summary slightly. Second, I know that there were mistakes and I'm trieing as hard as I can to keep it to a min. Oh, and sorry for the major OOC with Sasuke in the last chapter. I'll try to keep with his charcter from now on. Anyway, this chapter is here to help clear up any problems that you people might be having with the story so far, but I'm not so sure if it will help much. Oh, and one more thing..._**

**_Me: Say it._**

**_Sasuke: No_**

**_Me: Say it._**

**_Sasuke: No._**

**_Me: Naruto, say it._**

**_Naruto: OKAY! He doesn't own anything!_**

**_Sasuke: Dobe._**

**_Good? Well, here is the next chapter!_**

* * *

Sakura opened the door slightly. She stopped. 

_What if he's still there?_

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes. (I'm just wondering, does she even have eyes?)

_Too late to run now._

_But what if-_

_No buts! Now go!_

Sakura sighed. There was no point in worrying about it now. She opened the door the rest of the way and stepped into Naruto's house. She took a quick look around. Much to her surprise, it was actually clean. She briefly wondered if Sasuke might have cleaned Naruto's house while he was here. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind.

She wasn't here to see him.

"Sasuke?" She called silently. The name sounded strange to her ears without the -kun that she usualy added.

"Are you here?' She called.

_Stupid Sakura! Even if he was here he won't even hear you if you keep talking so low!_

Sakura walked around the house, not really sure where she was going. She didn't really pay any attention last time she was here.

She noticed that all the doors were open. Her walking eventualy led her into a kitchen.

_Maybe I should make something for them._ She thought, pleased that she didn't actually refer to Sasuke directly.

She rumaged the cabinets(which, by the way, were painted orange.) and was surprised when she found actual food in there. Unlike her previuos thoughts of it being filled with instant ramen.

She sighed. She couldn't really cook. With the idea now destroyed, she sulked around the house in search of Sa- Naruto.

She came face to face with a closed door. Puzzled, she began to open it when she felt the cold steel of a kunai pressed against her neck.

"Wha-"

A warm breath grazed her ear.

"A ninja is always alert. Remember that." Sakura reconized the voice.

The kunai was taken away. Sakura turned around to meet her teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei."

Her teacher gave her a smile that could be seen even behind his mask.

"Why Sakura, you are the last person that I expected to see here!" He said cheerfully. Sakura sighed. Only her teacher could be this cheerful after that.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see if-"

"If Sasuke was here? Sorry Sakura, but he left a while ago." Her teacher said. There was a tone in his voice that hinted that he was probobly tired of saying this.

"Oh... well thats okay." It was all she could do to keep the small pang of dissapointment out of her voice. "I came here to see Naruto anyway."

"Really? Is that so? Well then, I guess you won't mind watching him for a while."

Before Sakura could respond, Kakashi was already walking out the door, taking out his book all way.

Sakura sighed and entered the room. Naruto was sleeping quietly. Sakura glanced around.

The room was as neat as the rest of the house. On the wall was a bookcase filled with variuos books on justsu and other ninja skills. Sakura was shocked to find out that Naruto was reading books far beyond her level.

_So... he is not as stupid as he seems._

Sakura looked over at the sleeping blond. He had curled up, making him look more like a fox.

_Question is... why does he keep it a secret?_

She walked over and knelt by Naruto.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She brushed the few locks of blond hair out of the boy's eyes. They fell right back.

"I never meant... I didn't mean..." She started but couldn't continue. But she had to say it.

"I wouldn't have gone back." She started. "Not if it wasn't for Sasuke. I'm sorry Naruto. Forgive me." She lowered her head slightly.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you... all this time... because of Sasuke." She wanted to stop but she couldn't.

"Im sorry thatI hit you all those times. Sorry that I called you all those names. Sorry for all those times that I could have helped you but didn't. Sorry... sorry for not treating you the way I should have."

"Thats all I wanted to hear."

Sakura spun around. Her eyes fell on Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." She said, getting up.

"You know... he really isn't as stupid as he makes out to be. No one who reads stuff like that could be so stupid." Sasuke said as he walked around the room.

Sakura noticed that there were flecks of blood on his clothes.

"Sasuke-kun... where have you been?" She asked. Sasuke had his back towards her.

"Hmm... oh. Finishing the mission we started." Sakura flinched at the coldness of his voice. He seemed like he was back to normal. Sakura found that she hated the cold, emotionless Sasuke more than the one that was almost in tears.

Even if it was because of Naruto.

"Oh. That's it?"

"Yep."

Sasuke walked towards the door. He stopped.

"You know, you should really pay more attention to Naruto. I'm sure he...would like that. That you would pay more attention to him..."

Sasuke's voice dropped but Sakura heard it. The final words were laced with pain.

"...instead of me."

* * *

"I GOT IT!" Hermione shouted as she slammed a book in front of Harry. They were at dinner and Hermione had been locked away in her room for the past two days. 

"Got what?" Harry asked before taking another bite out of his food. Everyone else had their eyes burned on Hermione.

"I figured it out."

"Oh. And what did you find?"

"A ton of stuff. But thats not important. The important thing is that I think I know what has the last soul."

"And what is it?' Ron asked while getting up. Ginny also got up but moved towards Harry.

"Well, it wasn't hard to find. There are loads of creatures with nine-tails but none of them had the term in their name. So, when Harry told me the real term, all it took was a little hunting on my part and..."

"AND!" Harry, Ron, and Ginny shouted.

"Alright, alright! Well, anyway,I came up with this." Hermione took out a picture. It showed a monstrous fox terorizing a village. The creature had nine tails. On the top was labled **_Kyuubi, the Nine- tailed Fox_**.

"Okaaaaaaay. So now, instead of a snake, we have a giant bloody fox to deal with." Ron said, some of the color draining away from his face.

"Well... not yet."

"Why not?" Ginny asked

"I don't exactly know where it is now. The book says it's been missing for years. This is the most recent picture they have."

"So, you mean to tell me that we have no idea where to go?" Ron asked.

"Well, not exactly. It says that this picture was taken in Japan."

"So?" Harry asked.

"SO, we go there and find out more about it."

"That's a great idea Hermione. Just one problem." Ginny started. "How do you expect to get there exactly?"

Hermione was silent. The three stared at her.

"I havent actually figured it out yet."

"Can't we use floo powder?" Harry sugested.

"We don't know if there will be a fireplace there. And we would neeed a more specific location." Hermione answered.

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know." And with that Harry got up and left.

"You know this means more work for you?" Ron said.

"Yep."

"And you don't mind?" Ginny questioned.

"Nope."

"Then good luck with that." Ginny said, patting Hermione on the back. She got up and went after Harry. Hermione got up as well.

"Come on Ron. Your gonna help me."

"Why me?"

"Because I said so." Ron dropped his head and followed. He couldn't win.

* * *

Harry tied the note to his owl's leg and sent her off. As he watched her fly away he felt someone wrapped thier arms around him. A sick feeling settled in his stomach. 

"Harry..." Ginny said as she nestled her head into the small of his back. Harry shivered with disgust.

"Ginny... get off." He said, pushing her away. Ginny looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"Harry... why?" She asked Harry sighed.

"I told you before. It's too dangerous."

"Thats what you say, but I know thats not what you mean."

"Then what do I mean?"

Ginny gave Harry a crossed look.

"Harry... lets be together again. Please. He's gone now." She asked. Harry noticed a hint of desperation in her voice.

"No he isn't Ginny! He hasn't left yet!" Harry shouted. Ginny cringed at the rage in his voice.

"Harry... why are you like this? Why are you being so mean to me?" She asked. Harry dropped his head.

"I can't. I just can't... be with you." He said in a whisper. Ginny walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry lifted his head up only to be caught up in a desperate kiss. Courtesy of Ginny.

Harry stood stock still. Ginny was putting her all into this but Harry didn't seem to be responding. A powerful feeling of disgust made it's way into his mouth. Harry hated it. Hated all of this.

He pulled away, disgusted with himself. He would have tired to spit out the taste right there if it weren't for Ginny standing right in front of him. She looked at him. The pain in her face only served to help with Harry's disgust..

"Harry..."

"Go away Ginny. Just... leave me alone."

Ginny gave Harry one last look. She spun around, tears begining to fly, and ran off. Harry was left alone to mingle with his thoughts.

* * *

Sasuke repediatly kicked the tree. Training always cleared his head. At least... it should. 

Sasuke simply couldn't get his stupid dobe out of his mind.

_Wait a minute? Did I just say... No. I never would._

Sasuke shook his head. There was no way he was going to get anything done. Not with the dobe still in bed like that.

Sasuke started to leave. He trudged down the empty streets. No one would be out this late.

Sasuke let his thoughts wander. This was the sixth time for Naruto and for each time he was out longer and longer. Things were obviously getting worse for the little fox.

_Stupid dobe with his stupid illness._

He made it to the front of his house. He took out the key and inserted it into the lock.

_Just wish I knew what the hell was wrong with him._

Sasuke stepped inside only to slip on a small pile of love notes that his many admirers had left for him. He silently cursed at his stupidity seeing that this happened every night.

He grudingly closed the door. He made a slow march to his bathroom, his mind set on a hot shower.

Stripping off his clothes, his mind wandered over back to Naruto.

_Stupid dobe. This illness will be the death of us yet._

Sasuke stepped under the shower head and let the scalding water run all over him.

_But it's not like he can help it... I think. And I guess it was worth it this time. _

He rubbed his shoulders.

_He looked so cute..._

He reached out and grabbed the shampoo bottle. He sprayed the strawberry scented liquid into hs hands and began to lather his hair.

_When he was sleeping._

He began to rinse his hair.

_Sleeping Naruto... wait a minute. Did I just say Naruto was...? NO. No way._

Sasuke finished rinsing his hair and stepped out of the shower. A light blush was on his cheeks.

_I could never have... I obviously don't..._

Sasuke kept ranting in his head while drying himself off.

_Could I... possibly..._

Sasuke shook his head.

_No. Impossible. I don't like Naruto... right?_

Sasuke collapsed on his bed.

_He **is** cute though. And his eyes are nice. His smile is cute too..._

* * *

**_Soooooooooo? What did you think? I'm still not so sure if I kept Sasuke out of the ooc-ness. Anyways, next chapter will be up soon!_**

**_Harry: Can we go now?_**

**_Ginny: HARRY! Get back here!_**

**_Ginny chases Harry away._**

**_Hermione, Ron, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura: _**--'

**_Me: Uh... okaaaaaaaaaay. Guys?_**

**_Everyone: Review!_**


	4. Two Dragons

**_Hi peoples! My soul is now even closer to hell because I choose to continue with the story. Anyways, this chapter is short and will be Harry potter centered. This chapter was also kinda rushed so forgive me if it seems sketchy._**

**_Me: Your turn. Say it._**

**_Draco: No._**

**_Me: Say it._**

**_Draco: No_**

**_Me: Harry, say it._**

**_Harry: He doesn't own anything._**

**_Draco: Traitor._**

**_Me: Enjoy!_**

* * *

Draco fell to the ground. His left cheek was bleeding. He tasted blood in his mouth. 

He was currently surrounded. A ring of deatheaters surrounded him to be exact. His father was looking down on him.

Draco held his head high.

"Stupid boy. I should have let Voldemort kill you when he had the chance."

"Fuck you!" Draco shouted. The words fell on deaf ears.

His father began to walk around. Draco kept his eyes on him.

"But maybe, just maybe, we can still use you."

Draco's eyes widened.

_Damn it. They still have plans!_

"What do you have in mind?" Draco asked. His voice wavered.

"I'll tell you, but first! A vote! To decide whether you should still live."

Draco's breath caught. He feared this. Not the death itself. No. What he feared, was how they chose to kill him.

There are far worse worse ways to kill someone than the killing curse.

Some one stepped out of the circle. The person spoke. It was a woman's voice. Draco reconized the voice.

"He still has some use in him. I say we keep him." Pansy suggested.

She walked back into the line. Another stepped out. It was Crab.

"I agree. He was tooscared to get the Dark Mark, but still, without it he is less suspicious." Crab said and stepped back in line.

Another stepped out. Draco could tell from the voice that it was his mother.

"Kill the little bastard! He is worthless! Let him die and rot." She spat. Draco felt nothing at her words. He was used to her hate.

She stepped back in line. This process was repeated till there was no one else. His mother was the only one who wanted him dead.

_Duh. Of course it would be her. She is the stupidest one here!_

"Well now, it looks like you will survive after all."

Draco dropped his head.

"Now then, listen carefully..."

* * *

The Norwegian Ridgeback roared into the night. Harry gazed at it with empty eyes. 

The giant dragon belched great tongues of fire into the air. Harry watched with only mild intrest. It had been doing this for the past hour.

Hagrid hurried up to the great beast. It immediately calmed down. It' s head snaked down towards the kind giant. Hagrid patted the creautre.

"'Ello there Norbert. Did you miss your mummy much?" Hagrid said cheerfully. He had missed the dragon.

Harry walked up to him. Norbert barred his teeth briefly before a long tongue snaked out and licked Harry. Hagrid bellowed in laughter.

"It seems like he remembers me." Harry said, wipping his face on his sleave.

"Yes he does. Did you know dragons have some of the best memory of all?" Hagrid said.

"No. Hagrid, is he ready yet?" Harry asked. He felt nervous.

He had no reason to be though. It was dark out and they had permision to keep Norbert out. They were outside in the castle grounds.He assumed it was what was to happen next that was scaring him.

"'Course he is Harry. Just climb onto his back... there!" Hagrid said. Harry hoisted himself onto the dragon's back. He quickly gripped Norbert's neck.

"Now then, you sure you want to do this alone? You can still call Ron and Hermione. It's not too late." Hagrid said.

Harry shook his head. "No. I want to do this alone."

"Fine then. Now, Norbert already knows where to go so don't worry. And please, be careful Harry."

Harry gave Hagrid a quick nod. Hagrid repeated the action. He quickly whispered something to Norbert. The dragon reared back and roared. It pushed the ground with it's powerful legs. It's great, black wings burst open and propelled them upwards.

Harry quickly tightened his hold. The dragon began to beat it's wings. It took off.

They dissapeared into the night sky.

* * *

**_Finished! Well now, that was short. I'm not so sure about this chapter. Anyways, it's done now so do your job and review!_**

**_Draco: That was stupid._**

**_Harry: You think everything is stupid._**

**_Draco: Everything but you._**

**_:Harry blushes:_**

**_Me: Get a room._**

**_Draco: Good idea._**


	5. Worlds Collide

**_Hi peoples! Next chapter here. _**

**_Naruto: About time._**

**_Sasuke: Yep._**

**_Harry: Finally!_**

**_Draco: Took you long enough._**

**_Me: I hate you guys._**

**_Disclaimer: Maybe I shouldn't say it..._**

**_Hermione: Don't you dare. that would be stealing!_**

**_Me: Fun sucker._**

**_Ron: Finally! Someone agrees with me!_**

**_Me: Fine._**

**_Disclaimer (again): I own nothing._**

**_Me: Happy?_**

**_Hermione: Yes._**

* * *

They took shifts. Naruto had yet to wake up. 

Sakura watched him the most to everyone's surprise. She seemed to have suffered a change of heart. Only Sasuke knew the truth.

_She watches him because she feels guilty._

Sasuke turned the knob of Naruto's apartment. He stepped inside and made his way towards the dobe's room.

He was met with the sight of a reading Sakura sitting by Naruto. Her face was twisted in confusion.

"Having fun?" Sasuke asked while walking into the room and taking a seat by Naruto.

"No. I don't understand any of this!" Sakura said as she slammed the book closed. Sasuke glanced at the cover.

"How does he do it?" Sakura asked.

"Do what?"

"Act like a total idiot around us but still read stuff like this."

"I dunno."

Sakura glared at Naruto. The fox turned oover his sleep.

"Better question would be, why?"

"Huh?" Sakura's gaze was raised towards Sasuke.

"Why act like a complete idiot and mess up all the time when he actually is better than us?" Sasuke explained.

Sakura's face gave a questioning look. "I dunno."

They sat there in silence.

"Maybe it's because you wouldn't belive me if I told you." Said a voice.

"Nah. I don't think so..." Sakura responded. Something clicked in her mind as she spoke.

She looke down and was met with a pair of bright blue eyes.

She jumped up. "NARUTO!"

The dobe grinned.

"In the flesh."

* * *

Kakashi had a worried look on his face as he walked towards Naruto's apartment. 

A mission like this shouldn't make him worry. Kakashi opened the door and stepped inside.

_A flying craeture has been spotted heading for the village. I want you and your team to find it and report back. I want to know what it is and if it is dangerous._

Kakashi trudged towards Naruto's room. He began to hear noises as he neared the door.

Slowly drawing a kunai, Kakashi opened the door.

He was met with a sight of Sakura throwing books at a cornered Naruto. Sasuke stood aside and watched with mild interest.

"Well then, it's nice to see that everything is back to normal." Kakashi said cheerfully.

Sakura stopped, a book raised over her head. Sasuke turned his attention towards his teacher. Naruto jumped up and ran towards his teacher.

"Kakashi-sensai! Hiya!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hello there Naruto. I trust your feeling better."

Naruto nodded his head. "Yep! I feel much better."

"Thats good. Even better cause you all have a mission!"

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Wha? Already?"

"Dobe." Sasuke said as he walked past him. "Deal with it."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "Teme."

"Naruto! Don't call Sasuke that!' Sakura shouted.

Kakashi chuckled. "Now then, seeing as we are all ready, here is your mission..."

* * *

Harry dismounted the great dragon's back. Norbert immediatly twisted it's head towards Harry. 

Harry patted the beast.

"Now get going. Hagrid is probobly worried about you."

The dragon gave Harry a quick lick and then spread it's wings and took off. Harry watched the beast dissapear into the sky.

Harry took a quick look around. Everything was forest. It was dark and he was apparently in a small clearing.

"No one around." Harry said to himself. He felt lost.

He streched a bit. The ride wasn't exactly comfortable.

_Now then... what do I do now?_

Harry rubbed his forhead. His scar hurt.

* * *

They layed hidden within the trees. Sakura tried her best not to look at Sasuke. 

Naruto stared intently at the target.

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

_Now he acts all serioius? What happened?_

The figure got off the giant dragon. Sakura gasped when the beast jumped into the air after the figure whispered something to it.

The figure streched itself and began to walk around. Naruto stared intensly at the target.

Naruto nodded in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke did likewise in Sakura's.

Sakura launched herself into the clearing. Sasuke followed. Naruto stayed behind.

The figure never stood a chance.

* * *

Harry was suddenly grabbed from behind. 

Something cold was pressed againt his neck. A girl with pink hair appeared in front of him. His eyes widened.

"Who are you?" Harry stuttered.

The girl took out a kunai and held it up to his face.

"Shut up."

"We ask the questions." Said the figure behind him.

"Who sent you?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Nnno one." Harry responded. The stutter would not leave.

The grip on his body tightened and the steel was pressed even closer against his neck.

"Are you sure? We aren't afraid to kill you you know."

Harry managed a half nod.

A figure in orange appeared. The boy was blond with blue eyes. Harry's scar hurt with every step it took towards him.

"Who is he?" The boy asked asked. He walked up till he was right in front of Harry.

Harry's scar was screaching. Harry was slipping under the pain.

A hand reached up and grazed Harry's face.

"What's your name?"

The pain exploded and Harry fell limp in Sasuke's arms.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger? I think so._**

**_I'm not so sure about this chapter. I had no real ideas as to what to write so I just made Harry arrive and they people meet up. It was kinda rushed so I'm not so sure that it came out so good._**

**_Anyways..._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	6. Broken Ice

**_Hi peoples! I'm back with the next chapter! Yay for you. I had a little bit of problems with coming up for an idea for how to continue so please forgive me if you find this chapter crappy. _**

**_Also, I have read my previous chapters ands noticed all the mistakes I made in the typing and I'm sorry for them._**

**_Another also, I'm sorry if you think that everything is going too slow. i'm just prone to drawing things out._**

**_Whew! That took forever._**

**_Draco: That's right. Less talk and more type boy._**

**_Harry: Draco! Don't be mean._**

**_Me:sticks out tongue: Yeah Draco, don't be mean._**

**_Draco: Traitors._**

* * *

Harry was slowly coming too. The pain in his scar was only a dull ache now. 

Voices reached his ears. He kept his eyes closed.

The conversation carried out.

* * *

"So who do you think he is?" Naruto asked. 

"Dobe. Do you think I know anymore than you do?" Sasuke snapped. Naruto shrugged it off.

A small moment of silence passed. Sasuke broke it.

"So why bother covering it up?"

Naruto's head snapped in Sasuke's direction.

"Cover what up?"

"Don't play dumb with me. All this." Sasuke answered and pointed towards the rack of books.

Naruto's head dropped.

"Well..."

Naruto remained silent.

"Tell me."

Naruto lifted his gaze slightly. He spoke in a low whisper.

"They would say I was a monster."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this little peice of information.

"Who would say that?"

"They would." Naruto said and pointed out the window.

"What?" Sasuke asked, still confused.

"The whole village."

"Why?"

Naruto remained silent at this question.

Sasuke stared at the dobe.

Just as Naruto opened his mouth, Sakura burst into the room.

"Sasuke-kun! There you are!" She said and glomped onto the Uchiha.

_Perfect timing._

_Back to -kun now is it?_

Sakura turned her head towards Naruto. He smiled in her direction. She forced a smile back.

_Damn it. He still likes me._

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

_And what have you been doing to my Sasuke?_ Inner Sakura asked.

Sasuke pushed her off.

"Nothing."

"Then mind telling me where the heck I am?"

The three ninja spun their heads in the direction of the voice.

Their target woke up.

* * *

Harry stared at his captors. He felt no fear. 

No one moved.

Naruto broke the silence.

"I'm Naruto. Who are you?"

_Okay. They are friendly. Be friendly back._

"I'm Harry." He responded while getting up.

Naruto suddenly took out a kunai and pressed it to his neck.

"Now what are you doing here?"

* * *

_Dobe quit with the charades. Impressive._ Sasuke thought. 

Harry looked at them with fear in his eyes.

"Um..."

"Leave him alone Naruto!" Sakura shouted. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away from Harry.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Sakura! What did you do that for?" Naruto whined while rubbing his head. Sakura scoffed.

"Can't you see your scaring him?"

Harry just stared wide eyed at the pink haired girl. Sakura noticed this and turned her attention to him.

"I'm Sakura. That cute guy over there is Sasuke and the blond idiot here is Naruto."

Harry just nodded his head. Sasuke saw him reach for something in his robe. Sasuke too, began to reach for a weapon.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked. She kept a warm smile on her face.

Harry hesitaited.

_Should I tell them. They might know something_.

Harry took a quick look at the three of them.

_Not everything then._

"Well," He started. "I'm looking for something."

Sakura tilted her head to the side. (Notice how I always make characters do this.)

"Looking for what?"

"Something... important."

"And that something is?"

Harry dropped his head. He didn't want to tell them everything.

"Sakura, leave it alone." Naruto said. Sakura turned around. Naruto had a serious look on his face.

"If he wants to tell us then fine. If not then fine."

Sakura nodded. Naruto turned towards Harry.

"We just want to know what that thing was and if it is going to be a problem to the village."

Harry hesitated. He soon nodded his head and answered.

"It's name is Norbert. It's a dragon and don't worry,he won't attack your village."

Sasuke grinned.

"What kind of person would name a dragon Norbert?"

Harry chuckled.

"You don't want to know."

* * *

Draco layed outside the house. Hidden amongst the leaves. 

_And Harry has arrived._

Draco kept watching the Golden Boy throught the window. He saw the four of them break up in laughter.

_This makes things more interesting.__Golden Boy is too dense to realize that the prize is not but three feet away from him._

Draco chuckled. Yep, this definatly makes things more interesting.

* * *

**_Finished! Finally! It took me two days to get this done._**

**_Anyways,I know this chapter was kinda boring but I had to rite something that would break the ice between the peoples._**

**_Also, I have an idea that I will present in the next chapter so just be on the lookout for it. Whether I follow it or not will depend on your reviews next time. Just note, before you start saying that it makes no sense, Sasuke has never left with Orochimaru(did i spell it right?)._**

**_Finally, time for the part that you guys like most._**

**_Review!_**

**_Draco: And yet me and Harry are still enemies._**

**_Harry: Yep. Trying to chicken out on our little scene?_**

**_Me: No. You seem to be in a bit of ahurry to meet up. _**

**_:Harry and Draco blush:_**

**_Naruto: Review! Review! Review!_**

**_Me: Where did you come from?_**


	7. Love Interupted

**_Hi again peoples! Im back again with yet another chapter of ths fic! Yeah... so anyways, I'm still thinking about that idea I mentioned at the end of the last chapter so I'll just make it so that if I do go with it, it wont be a problem._**

**_Oh! Before I forget, this chapter is for my friend who wont stop complaining about me being to slow with the Harry/Draco yaoiness. Forgive me if it turns out to be stupid, I don't wanna have to keep hearing her complain. I'll write a different chapter if you people want me to so tell me in the reviews._**

**_Me: That took forever._**

**_Hermione: Yep._**

**_Ginny: True._**

**_Me: Hey! How did you get here? You not even in this chapter!_**

**_:Hermione and Ginny turn around and run away:_**

**_Faded Glitter: Can we get to the yaoi now?_**

**_Me: Now how did you get here?_**

**_Faded Glitter: The yaoi called me._**

**_Me: Riiiiiight... _**

**_Faded Glitter: Shut up Fluffy._**

**_Me: I own nothing._**

**_Faded Glitter: Don't change the subject!_**

* * *

Harry walked along the bridge with team seven. They had asked him to come with them to meet Kakashi. 

Harry agreed.

_I'm in no position to say no anyway._

Harry sighed. They stopped. Everyone became silent. Harry's thoughts wandered over to his scar.

He rubbed it.

_It hurt before. Why not now?_

"Thats an impressive scar." Naruto said, leaning in closer to inspect it.

"Where did you get it?"

Harry quickly winced when Naruto's fingers grazed it. Sakura noticed this.

"Naruto! Stay away from him! Don't touch it!' She shouted.

Naruto immediatly jumped back.

"Sorry!"

Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry. It's not a problem."

Naruto quickly nodded his head.

"Right... so where did you get it?"

"Naruto!"

"It's okay Sakura. I don't mind. People ask me about it all the time."

Sakura quickly shut her mouth. Sasuke silently thanked Harry for a second before mentaly cursing him for causing Sakura to focus her attention on him instead.

Harry turned his attention back to Naruto.

"I got it when I was a baby."

Naruto tilted his head.(There it is again! I always do that!)

"How?"

Sakura quickly snapped her head towards Naruto. She quickly smacked him next.

"Don't be nosey!"

"It's okay Sakura!" Harry said, trying to defend Naruto. "People always ask me that too, even though they already know about it."

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's cause the guy who gave me this also killed-"

Harry quickly shut his mouth.

Everyone had their attention on him.

"Umm..."

"Never mind." Sasuke said.

"Forget it." Sakura added.

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you looking for him?" Naruto asked.

Harry stopped for a minute. He spoke quietly.

"I found him... again and again."

Sakura stared at Harry.

"And he always got away?"

"No."

It was Sasuke's turn to talk.

"What are you saying?"

"Your here looking for him arent you." Naruto said

"Yeah..."

Harry spoke too quietly for Sakura and Sasuke to hear but Naruto caught it.

"...whats left of him."

"HELLO EVERYONE!" shouted a voice from behind.

Naruto jumped three feet in the air while Sasuke and Sakura sighed.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA SNEAKING UP ON US LIKE THAT?" Naruto shouted at his teacher.

Kakashi chuckled.

"You all looked so glum. I thought that would cheer you up. Is this the target?"

Kakashi suddenly seemed more serious.

"He is." Sasuke said.

"His name is Harry." Sakura spoke.

"And he is here to stay!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakasi's face held a puzzled look.

"Only for now though." Naruto explained. "Just till he finds what he came here for."

"So he won't be a problem?"

"No. He's harmeless." Sasuke said coldly.

"And the creature."

"Already left." Harry answered.

"Well then... I guess your free then." Kakashi said and turned to his team.

"You guys can have some time off for now. Enjoy!" Kakashi said and quickly began to walk away, taking out his book all the while.

"Is he always that strange?" Harry asked.

"Yep." The three spoke in unison.

Naruto clapped his hands.

"Alright then! Lets have ramen to celebrate! Sasuke's treating!" Naruto shout cheerfully and ran off.

"Naruto! Don't make Sasuke pay for your meal!" Sakura said running after him.

"Dobe." Sasuke said. Harry noticed a small smile begin to etch it's way on Sasuke's face. Sasuke walked after his teammates.

Harry sighed. He was left alone.

A hand covered his mouth. He felt something pointed stab his back.

"Miss me Potter?"

* * *

Draco held his wand against Harry's back. 

"Miss me Potter?" Draco said and chuckled.

Harry bit down on his hand. Draco let out a howl of pain before letting him go.

Harry pulled out his wand. He held it up against Draco's neck.

Draco stopped and eyed the wand.

"Do you want to kill me Potter? Well... lets have it then." Draco said with a smirk.

"Don't push me Malfoy." Harry said.

They stood like that. Harry dropped his wand and turned around.

"I'm not gonna kill you." Harry said, his head down.

Draco took the opportunity to point his wand at Harry's back.

"Then I'll kill you." Draco said with a sneer.

"No you wont." Harry said. This made Draco flinch.

"What did you say Potter?" Draco stabbed Harry with his wand.

"You won't kill me."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"If you really wanted me dead then you would have done it back in the forest..."

Draco simply stared at Harry.

"Or all those other times where you could have killed me."

"Wwwhat are you talking about Potter? What other times?"

Harry turned around. Draco gasped. There were tears in Harry's eyes.

Harry fell to his knees. Draco kept staring at him.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Harry said in a whisper. The tears kept streaming down his face.

"I don't want to... I don't want to... I DON'T WANT TO!" Harry shouted and broke down in tears.

Draco finally regained his senses and knelt down by Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry.

He whispered in his ear.

"Then you don't have to."

"Nnno... I have to. Everyone... everyone." Harry said.

Draco pulled away.

Harry kept crying.

Draco gave an annoyed sighed.

A crackwas heard in the air.

Draco slapped Harry. The tears immediatly stopped.

"You... are the most unselfish person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." Draco said calmly.

"Wwwhat are you saying?" Harry asked. His eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"If you go now and look for the final damn peice, and you do it because everyone else wants yout to, I'll kill you."

Harry's confusion did not leave his face.

"For once in your life... do something for you... and only you. God damn it, be selfish for once in your life!" Draco shouted.

Harry noticed that their faces were even closer now.

"Okay?" Draco whispered.

Harry said nothing. He moved even closer, slowly. Draco did likewise.

They were so close. So close...

_I want this..._

_Just... for him..._

Their breaths mingled.

_Together..._

Their lips never met.

Bothnoticed a light ignite in the sky.

Harry and Draco painfully turned away.

Their breaths were taken away.

Fear ignited in both of them.

A Dark Mark was ignited in the sky.

* * *

"So... the young wizards are now... together." The figure hidden in leaves chuckled.

"Soon... soon he will be reborn."

_And soon I shall feast._

The figure chuckled again.

Everything would fall into place.

* * *

**_Major cliffhanger. Forgive me. I actually like this chapter._**

**_Faded Glitter: How dare you! I'm gonna kill you!_**

**_:Draws out kunai and a wand.:_**

**_Me: Uh... what are you gonna do with that._**

**_:Tries to edge away but she edges closer.:_**

**_Faded Glitter: I'm gonna kill you!_**

**_:I run away. She chases.:_**

**_Me: REVIEW!_**


	8. Help in the Ruins

**_Hi again. Back with yet another chapter. So... did you enjoy thelast one?Time to continue from the cliffhanger. Anyways, this chapter is kinda boring but it has to be done so forgive me._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**_Naruto: I think they know that by now._**

**_Sasuke: Yeah._**

**_Me: Shut up. It's a technical thing._**

**_Faded Glitter: I found you!_**

**_Me: Shit._**

**_:Gets chased away by Faded Glitter.:_**

* * *

"Damn it. Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. 

Naruto turned towards Sasuke and gave a quick nod.

Sasuke jumped towards the cloaked figures.

The figures drew their wands.

Lights fired towards Sasuke.

He jumped over them. A quick look of shock passed their faces.

Sasuke landed in front of them. A quick flash of hand signs ensued.

"Pheonix Fire no Justsu!" Sasuke shouted.

Fire balls were sent flying towards the figures. They each hit a target. The figures were thrown back.

"Good job Sasuke!' Kakashi shouted. The figures slowly got up.

One spoke.

"Impressive but not good enough." Sasuke grimmanced. "Now if you just hand over the blond one..."

"Forget it!" Someone shouted. Heads swung in the direction of the voice.

Draco stood amongst the ruins with Harry at his side. Both had their wands drawn.

"And so the traitor has returned."

"I didn't betray anyone. I just don't want you stealing all the glory."

The cloaked figure laughed. It pulled it's hood back.

Lucius Malfoy glared at his son.

"And what do you call working with the enemy?"

Draco remained silent.

Everyone had their heads turned towards him.

"Harry..." Sakura started. "Who are these guys?"

Harry smirked.

"His friends."

Lucius laughed.

"Oh, forgive me. I forgot that I was in the presenceof the Boy-Who-Lived himself. Forgive me."

"Shut up." Harry spat.

"Harry, what exactly is going on around here?" Kakashi asked.

Draco answered.

"They found what they were looking for."

"You mean it's around here somewhere?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Someone mind filling us in here?" Naruto asked.

"Enough talk!" Lucius shouted. He began to wave his wand around. "If you won't hand him over then I'll take him myself!"

Green light erupted towards Sakura. She jumped out of the way.

"Avoid the light!" Draco shouted.

"He doesn't need to speak it either?' Harry asked.

"Yep."

"Your dad is a bastard."

"I couldn't agree more."

Lucius laughed again. His laughter was cut short by something embeding itself in his arm. Blood began to flow.

Everyone eyed the kunai. Sasuke noticed the seal first and immediatly reached for the back of his neck.

Lucius frowned.

"Everyone! We leave." He turned and faced Harry first then Naruto. "I'll be back." He turned towards Draco.

"I'll kill you then."

No one moved as they figures walked away.

* * *

"WHO THE HECK WERE THEY?" Naruto shouted as they started to clean up what was left of Sasuke's house. 

They shinobi had headed there first to get the money before but were attacked as they were leaving.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, dropping his load. "I don't really care that my house is ruined but I want to know why they bothered."

"What are you doing here really?" Sakura asked.

"And what do they want with me?" Naruto asked.

"Tell us everything." Kakashi ordered.

Harry and Draco sighed.

"You said you were looking for what was left of him. Who is he exactly?" Naruto asked. His face was serious.

"He... killed alot of people." Harry answered.

"And your after him because..."

"He also killed my parents."

"Revenge then." Sasuke said.

"Not really. It's hard to explain."

"Then explain how come our jutsus werent working." Sakura said.

"_Protego._" Draco answered. "The shield charm."

"Charm? You mean like magic?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep."

"Then that would make them...

"Yep."

"And the both of you also are..."

"Thats right."

Kakashi sat down wide eyed.

"Wow."

"Yep."

"And your with them?" Naruto asked.

"Not anymore." Draco answered. "Like it or not I'm with you."

"Who is this guy anyway?" Sasuke asked.

It was Harry who answered. "Honestly? A monster. He gave me this scar when he tried to kill me."

Harry sat down. He spoke again but it was more like he was talking with himself.

"When he killed my mother to get to me. To make another Horcrux." Harry clenched his fists.

Draco gave Harry a worried look.

"Whats a Horcrux?" Naruto asked.

"Simply put, it's a container where you put a peice of your soul into." Draco said quite plainly.

Everyone took a step back.

Harry spoke again. "You have to kill someone first. Then you can split your soul. He tried with me but it didn't work. He was stuck with six peices. The seventh being inside of him."

Sakura looked at Harry with a worried look in her eyes.

"How many are left?"

"One." Harry answered.

"And I was sent here to get it." Draco added.

"But what makes you think that it's here?" Kakashi asked.

Grim looks suddenly took over Harry and Draco's faces.

"I thought it was in the snake." Harry started. "But it wasn't. The snake told me that it was in something nine-tailed."

With the last word Naruto gasped quietly. It went unoticed.

Kakashihad a grim look in his eye.

Draco continued.

"And that led to one thing. The only thing Voldemort would trust enough to imprisone his soul in."

Sasuke and Sakura both spoke at the same time.

"Kyuubi."

"Right."

"But your wasting your time!" Sakura shouted. "Kyuubi was destroyed!"

"That's right. By the third Hokage." Sasuke added.

"Not true." Draco said. "If it was true then the Death Eaters wouldn't have come here."

A sullen silence fell over the group.

"Well then, we'll help you!" Naruto said, breaking the silence.

Everyone snapped their heads towards the blond dobe.

"Naruto! Don't make promises you can't keep!' Sakura shouted.

"Dobe. Don't rush into something blind like you always do." Sasuke snapped.

"We are too weak to face an opponent like this. Our best bet is to stay out of this." Kakashi said.

"Yeah. We don't want to drag you in." Harry said.

"We can do it ourselves." Draco spoke.

"Too bad! I'm gonna help you! If you guys want to chicken out then fine with me! I'm helping!" Naruto said.

Sasuke grinned.

"No point arguing with you. 'Sides, if you go alone who is going to save your butt when you mess up?"

"I'm helping if Sasuke helps!"

"If the team decides to help then who am I to say no?"

Harry got up. He looked at his friends with hope in his eyes.

Naruto grinned. "Right then! But first... I'm hungry."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"After all that your hungry? Way to spoil the moment." Draco said, shaking his head.

"Well sorry but I can't help it."

"Dobe. Fine. I'll pay." Sasuke said, already leaving the ruins of his house.

"Really Sasuke? Thank you!" Naruto shouted while running after the Uchiha. He glomped him as soon as he caught up.

"No problem. Besides, I'll have to stay at your place till my house is fixed."

"Fair enough." Naruto said with a pout and ran off.

Sakura had her hands clenched. She raised a fist at Naruto's direction.

"Naruto! DON'T GO AROUND STEALING SASUKE!" She shouted and ran after the dobe.

Kakashi chuckled. "I should stop them." He said taking a step foward but quickly stopped.

"Then again." Kakashi quickly ran off in the other direction. Harry noticed the familiar sight of a book being taken out of his pocket.

Harry sighed and quickly ran after Sakura and Naruto.

Draco and Sasuke were left alone.

Draco began to walk after Harry when Sasuke grabbed the blond's shoulder.

"What do you know about the kunai?"

Draco brushed the hand away.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Draco left Sasuke standing there.

* * *

"Oh what fun!" Said the figure with glee. It stepped away from his hiding spot. 

Sasuke noticed him immediately.

"Orochimaru."

"Uchiha."

"I thought I felt the curse pulsing."

Orochimaru gave a sick laugh. Shivers ran down Sasuke's spine.

"Now, now, Sasuke. You should be thanking me. After all, I stopped them from killing you." He said with a smirk.

"Bastard! You know who they are! Tell me!" Sasuke shouted. He was met with another laugh.

"Of course I know them. But I wont tell you anything yet."

"Bastard. What do they want with Naruto?" Sasuke shouted. There was considerably more anger in his voice now.

"I'll let him tell you for himself." Orochimaru responded. "Just be sure to keep an eye on him. I still need him."

Sasuke quickly threw a kunai at the monster but he dissapeared.

Sasuke scanned the area.

He clenched his fists.

He ran off in search of his stupid dobe.

* * *

**_Now there was alot of talking right there. I just had to get this chapter out of the way. It was killing me._**

**_Forgive me for the crappy boring chapter! I know it was stupid but I really just wanted to get it out of the way._**

**_:Gets down on knees and begs.:_**

**_Faded Glitter: Found you!_**

**_Me: Damn it._**

**_:Runs away. Faded Glitter chases after him.:_**

**_Me: Review and I'll make the next chapter full of yaoi!_**

**_Faded Glitter: Just hope you survive till then!_**

**_Me: Forgot about that part._**

**_:Gets chased away.:_**


	9. Within The Leaves

**_Diclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**_Okay peoples, this chapter is gonna be a small jump. Some people are getting a little impatient with the yaoi and this chapetr is for everyone. Please forgive me!_**

**_Oh, and I had to take this chapter down when I realized that I made a big mistake. Sorry for any problems that you guys might have had._**

**_Ond more thing, I might take down or replace tthe previous chapter only because when I read them i couldn't stand all those spelling mistakes. If you have problems with them just be patient or message me._**

**_Naruto: You'll be fine if it's good._**

**_Sasuke: Yeah. It'll be fine._**

**_Harry: You can do it._**

**_Draco: Just get it over with._**

**_Me: You guys... _**

**_:Eyes are shining:_**

**_Naruto: But if you screw up..._**

**_:Everyone draws their wepons:_**

**_Me:... but no pressure._**

**_Harry: Of course!_**

* * *

"There is nothing! Nothing!" Sakura shouted. She was increadbly frustrated. 

"She sounds like Granger." Draco commented.

"There is nothing here."

Harry spoke. "There has to be something."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"What do have right now?"

Sakura shoved a small tower of books towards Draco.

"They all say the same thing. The Hokage defeated Kyuubi."

Sasuke entered the room. They were all at Naruto's place.

"Any luck?"

Sakura shot him a death glare.

"Look Sakura, it doesn't mean that it was killed." Harry said.

"That's right." Draco agreed.

"Hi everyone!" Naruto ran inside.

Sakura smacked him above the head when he sat down next to her.

"Don't interupt!"

"Ne Sakura, I was just saying hi." Naruto whined, rubbing hs head.

Sasuke chuckled. "Dobe."

"Shut it Teme!"

Sakura smacked Naruto again.

"Don't call Sasuke a bastard!"

Naruto pouted and sat by Draco instead.

"Ne, what are you reading?" Naruto asked.

"None of your buisness." Draco said and quickly put the book away.

Naruto pouted again.

"Why don't you help us look dobe?" Sasuke said.

"Don't call me that!"

Sasuke shrugged and Sakura glared at Naruto.

"And why don't you help us look?"

Naruto got up. "I have other things to do."

"Like what?"

"None of your buisness."

Sasuke shrugged it off.

Naruto got up and walked out. Harry noticed a look of concern on his face.

Draco chuckled.

"You can be so dense."

"And what does that mean?" Sakura shouted.

"Exactly what it says." Harry got up.

"I'm going for a walk."

Harry left the room as well.

Sasuke shut the book he was reading.

"I'm going too."

Sasuke left.

Draco and Sakura were left alone.

"I'm going to take a break." Sakura said.

"I'm going to check on Harry."

They left the room. The books lay forgotten.

* * *

_What does it all mean?_ Inner Sakura shouted. 

_If I knew that then we wouldn't have this problem._

_Things have just gotten creepy since those two got here._

_True._

_And Sasuke is spending time with Naruto!_

Sakura winced at that little peice of information.

It was true. Sasuke was being nicer to Naruto.

_Why? _Sakura thought.

Inner Sakura was quick to answer.

_Maybe if we start being nice to Naruto Sasuke will finally notice us!_

Sakura smiled for a second before quickly shaking her head at the thought.

She wanted Sasuke for herself but she didn't want to do it through someone else.

_This leaves one question. Where the hell is he anyway?_

* * *

Naruto sat down by a tree. The memories of the previous events came flooding back.

_Why didn't you ever tell me?_ Naruto asked.

_Because I never needed to._ Kyuubi responded.

Kyuubi had been talking with Naruto for a while now. Ever since Naruto was first told about the demon inside.

_But something as important as that..._

_It doesn't matter. I can' t do a thing about it._

_But... that means-_

_Yes. They are after me. Not you._

_Will he have to kill you?_

_I don't know._

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto?"

The kitsune holder spun around.

Sasuke had arrived.

* * *

Draco caught up with Harry. The boy was sitting by a tree.

Harry's head was in his hands.

"Potter, get up."

Harry raised his gaze to meet Draco's.

"Go away Malfoy."

Draco smirked and walked up next to Harry.

"Thats a nice way to treat someone who is helping you."

Harry looked away.

"I'm not in the mood."

Draco slid down next to Harry.

"You seem down."

Harry shrugged.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not really."

Draco didn't pursue.

"Mal- no...Draco." Harry started.

"Mmmh? Yeah."

Harry said nothing. He just rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco smiled.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"What?"

"All those times. You always had a chance. Why didn't you?"

Draco was silent for a moment.

"I couldn't."

Harry said nothing. Draco kept speaking.

"Not even if they tried to force me."

"Draco?"

Harry had a grim look on his face.

"What?"

"Did you get it?"

Draco suddenly tensed up.

"Would it matter?"

Harry thought on this for a moment.

"Not really. No."

Draco sighed.

"Don't worry. I didn't. No marks."

Harry let out a breath of relief.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I... you... don't leave me like they did... alright?"

Harry chuckled.

"I won't."

Harry raised his head. Draco turned to look at him.

_Gods he's beutiful._

Harry bit his lower lip.

They moved slightly closer.

_Only this once..._

_If he wants it..._

They leaned even closer towards each other.

Their breaths mingled together.

Both thought the same thing.

_I want to be with him._

Their lips met.

A single leaf fell. That split second, nothing and no one moved.

Draco kissed back. Harry opened his mouth. Draco's tongue slipped in.

They silently battled for dominence. Harry moaned in the kiss. This sent shivers down Draco's spine.

_God's his lips are so soft._

Harry eventually gave up the battle. Draco slowly ravanged his mouth.

The desire to pull each other closer was so intense that it almost killed them to fight it down.

_Not this time._

_It will mean something._

They, reluctantly, broke apart.

_Just this once..._

Draco smiled.

_Just with him..._

Harry smiled back.

_I can be selfish._

Harry layed his head down on Draco's chest.

Both lay there.

Each in the other's embrace.

* * *

"Naruto?"

Naruto just stared at Sasuke.

"Whats the matter dobe?"

Naruto quickly turned his back to Sasuke.

"None of your buisness Teme."

Sasuke shrugged and sat down by Naruto.

_You could tell him now._ Kyuubi said. Naruto was sure that the fox was smiling.

"So what' so important that you run off and leave us with all the work?" Sasuke asked again.

"Like I said, it's none of your buisness."

"Fine then."

_You should tell him._ The demon insisted.

_Tell him what? That I have a demon that destroyed a village and is holding the final peice to the soul of a murderer inside of me?_

_That might work._

_Shut up._

Sasuke had is head up against the tree. His eyes were closed.

"Ne dobe." Sasuke said. An eye opened and rested it's gaze on Naruto.

"What?"

"Do you think I'm weird?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto tilted his head.

"No. Your an ass but your not weird."

"Not like that." Sasuke blushed slightly. "I mean... like... this..."

Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips. The dobe's eyes widened.

Sasuke pulled back. His face was even redder.

He got up.

"I should-" Sasuke started but was cut short when Naruto pulled him down.

Sasuke suddenly felt a pair of familiar lipson his.

Naruto pulled back.

"What about Sakura?"

Naruto grinned.

"She was supposed to get your attention."

Sasuke smiled.

_Just kiss him. I'm getting sick of all this fluffyness._

For once, Naruto listened.

* * *

**_FINISHED! Finally! That took me forever. And I'm still not so sure about the Naruto part. I didn't feel like making it as long as the h/d part and I was tired. I promise I'll write a chapter just for this couple so don't worry._**

**_Naruto: It's fine._**

**_Sasuke: Don't worry._**

**_Harry: You did it._**

**_Draco: Barely._**

**_Me: You guys... _**

**_:Tears begin to gather in eyes:_**

**_Sasuke: But if you mess up next time..._**

**_:Everyone drws their wepons again:_**

**_Me: A-ano..._**

**_Harry: But no pressure._**

**_:sighs:_**

**_Me: Just hurry up and-_**

**_Naruto: Review!_**


	10. Meet Kyuubi

**_Hi peoples. Thank you everyone who stuck with me so far. Yet again, I'm not so sure about this chapter. Forgive me if you found it crappy. The story will get better soon._**

**_Naruto: You worry too much._**

**_Sasuke: It's true._**

**_Me: It's a curse._**

**_Sasuke: Whatever. He owns nothing._**

**_Naruto: You said it this time!_**

**_Me: Sasuke going soft._**

**_:Sasuke draws a kunai:_**

**_Sasuke: Start running._**

**_Me: Way ahead of you._**

* * *

Naruto woke up. He was alone. 

_Sasuke left._

Naruto got up. They had fallen asleep by the tree last night.

Naruto got up and streached.

_You'll have to tell them eventually._ Kyuubi said.

Naruto frowned.

_I know. I..._

_You don't want them to treat you like the village? Or is it you don't want to lose Sasuke?_

A light blush made it's way to Naruto's cheeks.

_Fine then._

_What?_

_You win. I'll tell them._

Naruto felt Kyuubi nod in agreement.

_Just hope they like you._

* * *

Harry and Draco arrived at Naruto's. Sasuke and Sakura were already there. 

Sakura was pestering Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Tell me! Where were you?" Sakura whined.

"Not telling." Sasuke said and returned to his book.

"What did we miss?" Harry said as they walked into the room.

"Nothing." Sasuke said, not bother to turn away from his book.

"Umm... guys..." Sakura said and pointed at something.

Harry and Draco looked down and both quickly blushed.

They let go of the other's hand.

Sakura smirked. "I see you two have been busy."

"Shut up." Draco said and took a seat by Sasuke.

Harry just blushed and sat by Sakura.

"Anyone seen Naruto?" Harry asked, reaching out for a book.

"Nope." Kakashi said.

Every jumped two feet in the air.

"Sensei! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Sakura shouted, raising her fist at her teacher.

Kakashi chuckled.

"Everything seemed so uncomfortable. I thought I'd liven things up."

Draco muttered under his breath. "You sure got that done."

"And why arent you helping us search!" Sakura shouted.

Kakshi shrugged and returned back to his book.

Sakura turned back to the rest of the group.

"You make me so mad sometimes." She said.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Draco asked.

"No. I'm sure he's fine. After all, he _is_ the number one, knuckle headed ninja." Kakashi said with a smirk that could be seen even behind the mask.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Dobe is probobly out getting in trouble."

"Thats what you would think, huh Teme?'"

Everyone spund their heads in the direction of the door.

Naruto had arrived.

He smiled.

"Miss me anyone?"

"Naru-" Sakura started but was cut off by Sasuke.

"We sure did dobe." Sasuke smiled.

"Then maybe I should stick around seeing as you miss me so much." Naruto grinned.

"Maybe you should." Sasuke grinned back.

Sakura stared at him.

_Did Sasuke just..._

_No. Impossible!_

_Flirt with Naruto?_

A serious look suddenly replaced the care free one on Naruto's face.

"Uh guys... can you come with me?"

"Whats the matter Naruto?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing. Just... follow me." He said and turned around.

Harry quickly glanced over everyone else.

Draco had a bored look on his face.

Sasuke had a look of worry on his face.

Sakura was just completely puzzled.

Harry got up.

"Let's follow him then."

Everyone except Kakshi got up.

"You can all go. Fill me in later."

"But sensei..."

Kakach smiled behind the mask.

"This is for you guys to see. I'm sure he doesn't want me to come."

Sakura only nodded.

They left to follow Naruto.

* * *

They arrived at the bridge. 

_I wonder why everything always happens around here?_ Draco thought.

Naruto stopped. His head was down and his hands were curled up into fists.

"Naruto..." Sasuke started.

"What did you want to show us?" Sakura asked.

Naruto raised his head.

His back still stayed to them.

His fists remained clenched.

"Everyone hates me." Naruto started.

No one spoke. Naruto continued.

"It's not my fault. It was all his fault."

Naruto raised his head towards the sky.

"It took me forever to find out why. It was funny when I found out."

Naruto chukled. Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto.

"He's not evil." Naruto turned around.Sasuke gasped.

There were tears in Naruto's eyes.

"I just hope you give him a chance."

Everyone except Draco had a look of confusion on their face.

Naruto turned his head to the side.

"You can come out now."

Naruto turned around. Everyone followed his gaze.

A figure walked into their view.

He was tall. Long, dirty blond hair cascaded down his back. His eyes were red.

His slim frame walked towards them. His pale skin shined in the light.

He smiled.

"Hello there. I'm Kyu." He said and gave a quick bow.

He only reached the end of the bridge. Sasuke felt all his senses scream danger.

Naruto still had a grim look on his face.

"But..."

Something was happening. Sakura gasped.

"To everyone else..."

His ears were sharpening.

"I'm know as..."

Everyone took a step back when a tail swung into view. It was soon accompanied by another.

"Kyuubi..."

The figure completely transformed.

It spoke.

"The Nine-Tailed Kitsune."

* * *

Everyone stood stock still. Draco was the only one who seemed unfazed. 

"Na..Naruto. Are you... what... what is going on around her?" Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke had a kunai in his hands.

"Dobe, back away."

Naruto didn't move.

"Naruto..."

"He won't hurt anyone." Naruto said, cutting Sasuke off.

The fox quickly changed back into his human form. The tension lessened slightly.

"I see you might have some explaining to do."

Naruto nodded.

Sakura started.

"Then mind telling us why all those books said that he was defeated?"

Naruto spoke, his eyes were on Sasuke.

"It was... I mean, he was."

"Then why is he still here?" Sakura asked. She had a kunai in her hand.

"Kyu would like it if you guys put the kunais away." Naruto said.

"Wha-"

"He's still partially in me."

They nodded and put the kunais away.

Kyuubi continued.

"While it is true they defeated me, they could not destroy me."

"So they had to find something to lock him away in." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded.

"And a baby was the perfect hiding place."

Naruto nodded again.

"The perfect vessal." Harry continued. "One that grows stonger as it ages. And when it dies..."

"So would I." Kyuubi finished.

A silence fell over the group.

Harry spoke.

"You don't have it."

"Yes I do." Kyuubi said.

"No. If that was true then my scar-"

"I still have that part of him in me." Naruto said, cutting him off.

"And I'm still covering it up." Kyuubi finished.

"That would explain why my scar doesn't hurt."

Naruto and Kyuubi just nodded.

Sakura spoke. "And the whole village knows this?"

Another nod.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I..."

"Didn't want us to hate him too." Sasuke finished.

Naruto nodded again.

Sakura glanced between Sasuke and Naruto.

Draco sighed and grabbed Harry.

"Wha-"

"Come on." Draco said and dragged Harry away.

Kyu walked up to Sakura.

"We go now."

Sakura managed a weak nod.

Naruto and Sasuke were left alone.

* * *

"You never told me." Sasuke said. 

Naruto nodded.

"Anything else I should know?"

Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke had a stern look on his face. It suddenly softened.

"Okay."

A look of surprise crossed Naruto's face.

"What?"

"O-kay."

Naruto was still confused.

"Dobe. I - dont - care."

Naruto's eyes began to shine. Sasuke walked up to him.

"And your an idiot to think that I would care."

Naruto smiled. Sasuke smirked and placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips.

Naruto suddenly latched onto Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly lost his balance and fell down, dobe and all.

He grunted and looked up at the grinning idiot.

"Get off of me dobe."

"Oh, you prefer being on top then?"

Sasuke pushed Naruto off and rolled him to the side. He then rolled on top of the idiot.

"Thats right." He said with a smirk. He leaned in. Their lips met.

Sasuke nibled on Naruto's lip, enticing a small gasp from the blond. Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Naruto didn't fight back. Rather, he let Sasuke ravange his mouth.

Sasuke let his lips slide down Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned in pleasure. sasuke stopped at the nape. He began to kiss that area.

Naruto soon directed Sasuke head back to his lips. Their lips met again.

They pulled away from each other. A smile graced both of their faces.

Naruto let his head fall back.

"You guys can come out now." He shouted.

As the two got up, everyone came out of their hiding spots.

Sakura had a look of disbelief on her face.

Kyuubi was grinning.

Harry was smiling.

Draco rolled his eyes.

Naruto had a light blush on his face.

"Umm... if you don't want to be around me now it's okay..."

Everyone rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Idiot." Draco said.

"We won't leave just because you have a monster inside of you.." Harry said.

"I resent the monster comment." Kyu said.

Sakura just stared at the two.

Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Sorry for tricking you."

"It's okay Naruto. I can live with it. Both of it." She said.

"But..."

She raised a finger at Sasuke.

"That doesn't mean that I'm gonna give up!"

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke sighed.

Sakura let out a breath of relief.

"Now that we have all had the warm fuzzy moment... what do we do about the soul?" Draco asked.

Everyone stared at him.

He sighed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Then allow me to fix that for you."

Everyone spun around.

Lucius had arrived.

* * *

**_It is finally finished! I think this is longest chapter ever so far. I think I might have made a cliffhanger. _**

**_Naruto: I agree._**

**_Me: No one asked you._**

**_Kyuubi: Review._**


	11. Kyuubi, the NineTailed Kitsune

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just this, aparently popular, story._**

**_Hi peoples! I'm back with the end to that cliffhanger. I hope I do a good job!_**

* * *

Lucius took a quick look at Kyuubi and laughed. 

Kyu growled.

"Forgive me. It's just that, I heard you were a monster."

Kyu snarled this time.

"Now then..." Lucius drew his wand. "Hand over the fox and the boy and I won't have to kill you."

Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto. Kunai in hand.

"Did you honestly think that we'll just hand him over to you?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura stepped in front of Kyuubi.

"Yeah. Think we're just gonna give up without a fight?"

Harry and Draco just took out their wands.

Lucius laughed again.

"Don't..." Green light shot out towards Sakura. She dodged it again."Make me laugh!"

Lucius was suddenly enraged.

"Now give me the boy and I'll kill you later."

Sasuke smirked. "After all that you-"

"Sasuke stop." Naruto said.

He walked past Sasuke. Kyuubi joined him.

"Naruto! Don't tell me your giving up already!" Sakura shouted.

"Dobe! Don't be a weakling!" Sasuke shouted.

Lucius laughed again.

_I'm getting sick of that laugh._ Kyuubi thought inside of Naruto.

_What do you say we shut him up?_

Naruto nodded. Lucius didn't notice.

"Playing protective boyfriend eh? Don't make me laugh!" He shouted. Green light burst in Sasuke's direction. He rolled out of the way.

Lucius turned towards Naruto.

"Listen to me and come quietly. If you do that, maybe I'll let everyone else go."

Draco snarled. Harry had to grab his arm to keep him from lashing out right there.

"Wait." Harry whispered into Draco's ear. Draco calmed down but still glared at his father.

"Well... what do you say?" Lucius asked.

Naruto and Kyuubi smirked.

"We could do that..."

Lucius smirked.

"Or we could just kill you." Kyuubi finished.

A look of shock passed Lucius face before it was replaced with a grin.

"So you won't go willingly." He said. He pointed his wand at Kyuubi.

"Fine then. Dead or aliveI will get that soul from you!"

Sasuke grimmanced.

"Naruto, let me-"

Naruto raised a hand, cutting Sasuke off.

"Time to show you how good I really am!"

Lucius smirked. "I have no problem killing children."

Kyuubi smirked.

"Sounds like fun." A tail appeared and then went away. "Don't be holding back now."

A green light erupted by his feet.

"I won't."

Kyubbi nodded.

"He's yours. Have fun." Naruto said.

Kyuubi merely nodded.

The ground suddenly started to crack.

A look of shock made it's way to Sakura and Sasuke's face.

_That chakra..._

_It's so big..._

Kyuubi lunged towards Lucius. Lucius simply moved out of the way.

The demon fell to the ground. At the moment of contact Kyu dissapeared.

"Wha-" Lucius started but was quickly stopped when something burning slammed into him from behind.

He landed with a thud. His wand flew out of his hand.

Kyuubi lunged at the fallen wizard.

Lucius screamed in pain as something plunged through his arm.

His vision started to blur. He turned his head to look at his arm.

_What the?_

His mind couldn't process the information.

Kyuubi had his hand embeded into the ground.

Before the ground though, there was Lucius' arm.

Kyuubi raised his head at the wizard. He smiled.

Lucius noticed the fangs for the first time. A feeling of terror suddenly grasped him.

Kyuubi pulled his hand out. A sick sucking sound was heard.

Lucius coughed up blood.

"What... what are you?" He sputtered.

Kyuubi traced his bloodied hands along the man's face.

A burning sensation suddenly apeared. Lucius cringed at the pain it brought.

"You made a mistake..."

Kyuubo rolled over the body to the other side.

"When you threatened him.

He plunged his hand into the other arm.

Lucius screamed in pain.

No one moved. They couldn't help but watch as the man was slowly being killed.

"And when you threatened me."

Kyuubi pulled his hand out.

Lucius coughed blood again.

Kyuubi laughed and rolled onto Lucius.

Lucius stared into the demon's eyes.

Kyuubi was now in his natural form though slightly smaller seeing as he didn't want to crush the man.

_You are as you should be._

"You see..."

The fox quickly tore at his victim's chest.

"No one threatens me and gets away alive."

It breathed onto the wound. The burning sensation rose dramaticaly. Lucius was whimpering in pain now.

Naruto watched all of this with an empty face.

Sakura glanced over to Naruto.

_This isn't the Naruto I know._

Sasuke held agrim look.

_The demon finally shows himself. A common sight for you, eh Naruto?_

"No one threatens Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Kitsune."

He breathed onto the wound again.

Lucius screamed.

The pain was destroying him.

_Voldemort choose wisely._ Thought Draco.

_A monster unleashed._ Harry thought.

Kyuubi roared and jumped back, away from the body.

He flipped in the air and landed back on the two feet of his human form.

"No threatens me..."

His stood tall and let his head fall back. He roared into the air.

"AND HELL TO ALL WHO DO!"

Lucius gave a final scream before his body burst into flames.

* * *

**_I think I kinda overdid it... yeah. Meet the real Kyuubi. _**

**_I now have completely returned to my old writing._**

**_Goodbye fluff and hello fun._**

**_Kyuubi: That was fun._**

**_Naruto: Who's next?_**

**_Me: Review and you'll find out in the next chapter._**


	12. Solution Dementor

_**Hi peoples! I'm back with the next chapter!**_

**_One very important thing so please read. I have been thinking about this story and I talked to some of my friend s about it. I might make this into a series. BUT, only if you guys want me too. If you don't then fine. i'll leave it to just this story. But please, tell me what you want! I'll decide at the end of this story. Till then, just tell me in your reviews._**

**_Kyuubi: Do I get to have more fun now?_**

**_Me: Maybe... if you say it._**

**_Kyuubi: He owns nothing._**

**_Me: Good. We'll see._**

**_

* * *

_**

Draco smirked as he watched his father burn. 

"So your finally dead."

Draco swung his head in Kyuubi's direction.

"I just wish you didn't beat me to the punch line."

Kyuubi smirked.

"Sorry I didn't leave you any leftover"

"I'm not."

Sasuke smirked. It seemed like death doesn't faze the wizard.

"Argh!" Naruto shouted. He fell to his knees.

Sasuke immediatly rushed to Naruto's side.

Everyone soon followed.

Kyuubi was the only one who did nothing.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Sakura shouted.

Naruto's hand immediatly went to his heart.

"Naruto! What's happening?" Harry asked.

Naruto didn't answer. If anything, he only seemed to be in more pain.

"Move."

Everyone except Sasuke turned their heads.

Kyuubi walked casually towards Naruto.

"Move."

Sasuke didn't listen. Kyuubi growled.

He grabbed Sasuke and tossed his aside.

Sasuke landed with a thud.

"Next time listen."

Naruto suddenly backed away from Kyuubi.

The demon rolled it's eyes.

"Idiot. Don't go playing hero on me now."

Kyuubi reached out towards Naruto but he only batted the hand away.

Naruto couldn't get up. He began to roll on the ground in pain.

"Damn it Naruto." Kyuubi whispered and lunged onto the blond.

Kyuubi dissapeared at first contact.

Naruto stopped moving but continued clutching his heart.

Sasuke immediatly returned to Naruto's side.

Everyone else stayed away.

Slowly, the pain began to slip away from Naruto's face.

Naruto opened his eyes. His gaze rested in Sasuke.

"Don't scare me like that again."

Sasuke's face was a few inches away from Naruto's.

Naruto quickly raised his head and closed the space. Their lips met.

Before Sasuke could kiss back Naruto pulled away.

Naruto's eyes were begining to tear. He spoke in a low whisper.

"Now he's in pain."

Everyone dropped their heads.

_Things only get harder now._ Harry thought.

* * *

Naruto slammed his fist againstthe wall again. The cement cracked. 

"Naruto! Don't waste your energy like that!" Sakura shouted.

_Great. Now she cares about Naruto. All it took was a monster._ Sasuke thought sarcasticly.

Naruto shrugged her comment off.

His fist collided with the wall again.

Harry grabbed his arm just as he was about to pull it back.

"Stop that. It's enough."

Naruto pushed Harry away. Harry stumbled and Draco caught him before he fell.

"That was uncalled for." Draco said.

Naruto mearly turned his back towards the blond wizard.

Sakura smaked Naruto on the head.

"Naruto! Be nice!"

"Then you do something for Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura raised her hand to snack Naruto again when Sasuke caught it.

"We're trying Naruto. There is only so much we can do."

Naruto dropped his head.

"I know."

"Then shut up and let me think my plan through." Draco said and sat down.

Harry turned his head in Draco's direction.

"You have a plan?"

"I had a plan. It would have been done if we hadn't had so may distractions."

Naruto turned his head towards Draco.

"So whats your plan?"

"It's not my plan exactly. The deatheaters told me about it before they sent me off."

"And that plan is?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked.

"Why, we use a dementor of course."

* * *

Everyone looked at Draco questionly. 

Harry was the only one who looked at him like he was insane.

"A what?" Sakura asked.

Harry answered for Draco.

"A dementor."

"Right." Naruto started. "Lets just pretend I don't know what that is."

Draco gave an annoyed sigh.

"It's a creature that is sucks out your soul."

Sasuke scoffed.

"So thats your big idea? And what happens after? It goes after us?"

Draco glared at Sasuke.

"Of course not. Not with us around."

"And what can you do? Does that green light affect it too?" Sakura asked.

Harry sat down and answered.

"Not the green light. Something else will though."

Team seven tilted their heads.

Draco gave another annoyed sigh

"A Patronus."

Harry added.

"It's like something of pure magic that dementors hate."

"Oh. And you guys can make one?" Naruto asked.

"Harry can." Draco said.

"Then what use are you?"

Draco smirked.

"Who else are you going to get a dementor from?"

Harry gasped.

"There is a dementor around here?"

Draco smirked.

"Yeah. I brought it myself."

Harry took a step back.

"You? Why?"

"I'm supposed to get the soul and bring it back. It would help thatI actually had the means to do it."

"I suppose that makes sense."

Naruto looked at Draco with a look of disbelief in his eye.

Reading Naruto's mind, Draco spoke.

"It should work. Technicaly speaking, since Kyuubi is able to hold the soul back he should be able to let go."

Sasuke spoke.

"But if that was true then why do we need a dementor?"

Harry spoke this time.

"Because it's still sealed inside the body."

Draco nodded.

"And seeing as the natural soul is attached to the body, any foreign one should only be able to reside in there."

"So when the dementor starts to...um..." Sakura started.

"Suck."

"Suck the soul out, it will pull out Voldemort's soul first because it isn't attached to anything?"

Harry nodded.

"But wait," Sasuke started. "That makes no sense. Why would the deatheaters do that when that would make them lose the soul?"

Draco nodded again.

"Right. That would be where the patronus comes in. It would break off the transfer and the soul would be able to be collected seeing as it has no place to go. Only this time, we let the dementor eat and..."

Harry finished.

"And then, goodbye Voldemort."

* * *

**_Finished! That took a while. I know, boring and alot of talking. _**

**_Again, please tell me if you want a series or not. I don't care if you dont but if you don't tell em I might assume that you do. If you think I could puul it off then say so. If you think I'll kill the anime or this story then tell me. But please, just say something!_**

**_Kyuubi: You lied to me! You said I could fight!_**

**_Me:I said maybe._**

**_Kyuubi: ... oops._**

**_Me: Don't worry. _**

**_Kyuubi: Why?_**

**_Me: Review and you'll get another chance to see/read Kyuubi fight!_**


	13. Serpent Returns

**_Hi peoples! I'm back with the next chapter!_**

**_Again, I wanna ask you guys to please tell me if you want a series or not. I'm still waiting till the last chapter till I make a desision so please gimme alot to work with! Just tell me in your reviews._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just this story._**

* * *

The Dementor flew around in the giant cage. Kyuubi growled when the creature flew close. 

Sakura stared with a slight hint of fear in her eyes.

"Thats it?" She asked, her voice quivering.

Draco nodded.

They were back in the forest. The clearing was similar to the one Harry landed in. Except for the cage of course.

"They just gave it to you?" Harry asked. His eyes never left the Dementor.

"Yep. They had it apparated here."

"And the cage?"

"Made with the residue of some failed potronum."

"As long as it works."

Naruto turned his head towards Draco.

"Can we get this over with? I wanna stay as far away from this thing as possible."

Draco nodded. He walked over to the door.

Something tugged at Harry's mind.

"Get in."

Kyuubi growled.

"It's alot scarier than it looks so good luck."

Kyuubi walked in.

"I'll kill it after this is done."

Draco smirked.

"Do whatever you want."

Kyuubi nodded and Draco closed the door.

The Dementor rushed in towards the demon.

Naruto quickly looked away as Kyuubi let out a roar of pain.

The feeling kept nuddging at Harry.

"Draco... are you sure this is gonna work?"

Draco turned his gaze towards Harry.

"Of course. Why? Is there a problem?"

Harry bit his lower lip.

Naruto quickly buried his head in Sasuke's shoulder when Kyuubi roared again.

The Dementor flew back slightly only to come back again.

"It's just..."

Sakura noticed them at quickly walked up to them.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Harry thinks that something might be wrong."

Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Why?"

Harry answered though his gaze never left Draco.

"A while ago, before I knew about Voldemort's soul, I found a diary."

"It had a part of the soul in it?" Sakura asked. Harry nodded.

Kyuubi roared again.

"It acted on it's own. It took over a girl I know."

Draco's eyes widened. He spoke but there wasn't much force behind the voice.

"But... the soul will be sucked up by the Dementor."

Harry shook his head.

"Dumbledore was afraid when he said the soul was acting on it's own."

But the Dementor..."

Sakura gasped.

"Harry... didn't you say..."

"The Dementors follow him Draco!" Harry shouted.

Draco broke out of Harry's gaze and quickly locked his eyes on Kyuubi.

"Get out of there!" He roared, drawing his wand out.

Kyuubi nodded but the Demontor quickly rushed in.

Kyyubi roared and fell to his knees.

Draco stopped, wand in mid-air.

A small sphere of light slipped out of Kyuubi's mouth.

No one moved as the Dementor flew in and snatched it out. It retreated to the other side of the cage.

Naruto rushed towards the fallen demon.

Sasuke and Sakura soon followed.

The wizards stood stock still, their eyes on the floating monster.

"Kyu! Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stood in front of them. Kunai in hand and facing the Dementor. Sakura stood beside him, also with a kunai in hand.

"Yo, Draco!" Sasuke called. "Mind telling me if it's safe?"

Draco said nothing.

Kyuubi growled. He pushed Naruto away and got up.

"Damn thing." Kyu growled. "I'll show him pain."

He pushed passed Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura glared at Kyuubi.

"Hey! Don't just push past me... like... " Sakura started and didn't finish.

Kyuubi held the Dementor by it's throat. (Does it have a throat?) His hand curled up into a fist.

"Your gonna regret-" The creature broke out of Kyuubi's grasp, causing him to stumble backwards.

Harry gasped and ran into the cage.

Draco ran after Harry.

The cage door swung closed in his face.

"What?"

Laughter suddenly stareted from nowhere.

Sasuke suddenly tensed up.

"You don't want to interupt him."

Sakura gasped.

Naruto quickly drew out a kunai. Kyuubi apeared next to him.

The figure leaped down into the center of the cage.

Orochimaru had arrived.

* * *

"You!" Sasuke shouted. 

Orochimaru shrugged.

"Did you expect anything else?"

Kyuubi growled.

Orochimaru noticed the kitsune out of the corner of his eye. His attention mostly on the Dementor.

"I see the Kitsune came out fine. Forgive me if I don't really care."

Kyuubi growled and stepped foward but Naruto held him back.

Orochimaru laughed again.

"That's right. Listen to your master."

Kyuubi growled even more.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm? Oh, to welcome back an old friend."

Everyone gasped.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Now then, it's time to let an old friend say 'hi'."

He spun around to the dementor. It collapsed onto the ground.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

The Dementor started to thrash on the ground.

It jolted back up so suddenly that Harry took a step back out of fear.

It raised an arm. The sleave slid down revealing the grey clammy arms and disfigured hand.

Draco could only watch from the sidelines.

The dementor suddenly dropped. Everyone held their gaze on it.

The monster slowly began to stand up.

It threw it's head back.

The hood(?) fell back.

Harry grimmaced.

The figure was just as Harry remembered him.

Voldemort smiled.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

The serpent threw back his head and laughed.

Kyuubi growled.

_And so this cage becomes our field._

* * *

**_Yay! Finally finished! _**

**_Forgive me! I think this chapter just sucked. Forgive me! It gets better in the next one I promise! It was rushed so forgive me!_**

**_Oh, and please tell me if you want a series or not! Either one. If you say nothing I'm gonna asume that you do want one. Just please tell me in your review!_**

**_Review!_**


	14. Hachibi, the Eight Tailed Hachimata

**_Hi peoples!. Back with another chap!_**

**_Okay now,big WARNING here so pay attention. This is the chapter were I start... adding, to the characters. Just a little bit. Not alot._**

**_Expect many surprises.(Unless of course your really smart and figured out what is gonna happen next.)_**

**_Oh, and please tell me if you guys want a series or not. I wanna know. So far it looks like you guys are getting one unless I get more reviews telling me no._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

* * *

Voldemort's laughter ended. 

Silence enveloped around them.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes again.

"Always has to have an entrance."

Voldemort looked towards the sound shinobi.

"And you are as boring as ever I see."

Orochimaru chuckled.

Draco couldn't stand their laughter.

"Mind telling us how you now each other?" Draco asked sarcasticly.

Orochimaru turned his head in Draco's direction.

"Snotty little brat isnt he?"

Voldemort nodded.

"I should have killed him."

"Should have, but didn't."

Sakura cleared her throat.

"Mind answering the question?"

Orochimaru quickly glanced at Sakura.

He smiled.

"Why, I met him when he asked me to put the soul in the kitsune there."

Everyone gasped.

Voldemort nodded.

"He was the only one that was good enough to get close to that little monster over there."

Kyuubi growled.

"I thought I smelled a snake."

Orochimaru laughed.

"So sorry, it wasn't me you smelled."

A quick looked of confusion crossed Kyuubi's face.

Voldemort walked past Orochimaru.

"Too bad you wont get to find out what." He said and pulled out his wand.(Sorry, I know that he doesn't have one on him. Just go with it.)

"Think again."

Harry stepped towards Voldemort.

"I'm stopping you here."

Voldemort threw his head back and laughed again.

"So sorry boy. I'm afraid your little life will end now."

* * *

Harry and Voldemort slowly side stepped away from the rest of the group. 

Orochimaru was left to face the three shinobi.

He shrugged and spoke.

"He was always quick to kill and ruin the moment."

Sasuke glared.

"Oh, forgive me. I forgot you were there."

This only caused Sasuke to tighten his grip on the kunai..

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Now then, what do you say about letting the boys have their fun Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened.

She felt something slide along her ankles.

She opened her mouth to scream when something covered it.

The creature wrapped itself around Sakura's body.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kyuubi quickly snapped their heads in her direction.

The purple body of the snake was completely covering her body.

The snakes head was hovering over her left shoulder.

Orochimaru clapped his hands.

"I see that you havent forgotten my snake, Manda."

Sakura's eyes widened in terror as the snake slowly dragged her body down to a sitting position.

Naruto and Sasuke grimmaced.

Kyyubi scoffed.

"Thats the best you got? You dissapoint me."

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Do not worry kitsune. I saved the best for last."

Naruto slowly turned his head in Orochimaru's direction as he said it.

"Prepeare to meet the real serpent!"

A quick flash of hand symbols ensued.

"Meet the serpent of sound!"

The ground beneath him cracked.

Kyuubi's ears picked up the sound first. He started to snarl.

Soon, the sound could be heard by everyone else.

A hiss echoed through the air.

Something slithered out of the crack.

The green scales shined in the moonlight.

The figure completely colected itself.

The body quickly melted into a form that earily resembled Orochimaru with short hair.

It's slit eyes opened to reveal two crinsom eyes. Four puipils in each one. They reminded Naruto of Sasuke's Sharingan.

Kyuubi's snarl rose in volume.

"Kyu... what is that thing?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi spoke in a low voice.

"It's-"

"Silence weakling!" The thing hissed.

It took a step into the moonlight.

It spoke. It's voice layered with it's own snake language.

Harry and Voldemort immediatly understood what it said before it finished talking.

"I am..."

It reached up and grabbed the skin underneath it's left eyes.

It pulled and torn at it. The skin tore of part of his face. The scales gleamed.

"Hachibi, the Eight Tailed Hachimata! Serpent of Sound!"

* * *

**_Finished. like it. I found it more intersting than last time._**

**_Again, please tell me if you want a series! I wanna know! Tell me in your reviews!_**

**_Review and see Kyyubi fight with Hachibi!_**


	15. Clash! Fight of Serpent and Fox

**_Hi peoples! im back with the next chapter!_**

**_Again and I know your probobly tired of me asking this but please tell me if you want a series!_**

**_Sasuke: Your getting annoying with this._**

**_Naruto: Yeah!_**

**_Harry: You can stop asking._**

**_Draco: Only idiots are this indecisive._**

**_Orochimaru: Pathetic._**

**_Voldemort: Shut up._**

**_Me: I hate you guys._**

* * *

No one moved. The silence was defening. 

Hachibi smirked.

Kyuubi growled.

"It's been too long Kitsune."

"Not long enough."

Draco's eyes kept switching between the two demons.

Voldemort had a sadistic smile pasted on his face.

Harry's eyes never left Voldemort.

"Whats say we finish this now?"

Kyuubi snarled." You dont have to tell me twice."

Both demons suddenly appeared halfway.

Claws extended, Hachibi blocked Kyuubi's blow with his arm.

Both demons broke away and quickly slammed back into each other. The force of their contact caused dust to blow up.

Naruto covered his face with his arm. Sasuke squinted.

The dust settled. Draco gasped.

Kyuubi had one hand embeded in Hachibi's arm.

Hachibi smirked. "Good Kitsune."

Draco noticed something slip into view. Something moved right behind the serpent. Draco's eyes widened.

"Get away you stupid fox!"

Kyuubi tilted his gaze towards Draco. Hachibi took this moment to strike.

Kyuubi howled in pain as the tail sunk into his free arm. Naruto winced as he felt some of the pain transfer over to him.

"But not good enough."

"Kyu!" Narruto took a step foward. Green light blasted the ground at his feet.

Voldemort's face held a frown.

"Let them finish. As for us..."

Harry spun his head in Voldemort's direction..

"I think it's time we ended our little spat." As he spoke black marks began to streach across his skin.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew the marks well. He turned his gaze toward's Orochimaru.

"You..."

Orochimaru nodded. He soon raised his hand. He tore the skin off. Harry gasped.

The Dark Mark was embeded on the back.

Orochimaru turned his attention toward's Naruto.

"I believe it's time to see how good you are."

He drew a kunai and took a step towards Naruto.

"Let's see if the little fox can-"

Sasuke stepped foward. The seal already working his way across his body.

Orochimaru was surprised before breaking of a sadistic smile.

"So the avenger protects his lover. I see you learned how to use my little trick against me."

Sasuke mearly took out a kunai.

"Fine then. If you want it that badly..." Orochimaru drew another kunai. "I'll show no mercy."

Draco slammed his hand on the cage. Sakura whimpered.The real fight was about tobegin.

* * *

**_Do you like it? I think the demon scene might have been a bit much._**

**_Anyways, tell me what you want! Series or not. Oh, and if I do make a series, I'm not so sure if it will remain a crossover. Just saying._**

**_Please review!_**

**_Kyuubi: I want blood. Review!_**

**_Hachibi: Let me kill him. Review!_**

**_Me: One track minds..._**


	16. MuhHuyGetten! Demonic Fusion

**_Hi again! next chapter is finally here! Time for the big fight! See Naruto shine! See Kyuubi fight! See-_**

**_Kyuubi: I want blood now!_**

**_Hachibi: Let me kill him!_**

**_Me: You ruined my moment._**

**_Dont forget to tell me if you guys want a series!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"I wont kill you if you walk away now." Orochimaru spoke. 

Sasuke grimmaced.

"If that's what you want..."

Orochimaru dissapeared. Naruto gasped when he appeared right behind Sasuke. Kunai held against his throat.

"I'll have to kill you here."

Sasuke grinned.

"I was just about to say that."

Orochimaru eyes widened. Smoke billowed around Sasuke.

A kunai was pressed against Orochimaru's throat.

A chuckle escaped his lips.

"It's that simple isn't it?" The skin crumpled to the ground.

Sasuke smirked. Kunai withdrawn.

He cast his gaze upward. Orochimaru was wrapped around one of the bars of the cage.

"Quit running and start fighting you stupid snake."

Orochimaru spoke. "As you wish."

He fell down. Sasuke rolled out of the way.

Orochimaru rushed in. Sasuke quickly drew a kunai.

Sparks flew as the wepons met.

Both shinobi broke away. They rushed in to meet again.

Sasuke pushed away and flipped in the air.

Airborn, he shouted.

"Hosenaka no Jutsu!"

Three fierballs were sent flying towards Orochimaru.

"Hail of Serpents."

Four serpents shot out from beneath Orochimaru sleaves. Three were hit by the fire. The fourth sailed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke sliced at it's head and landed. The two pieces of the snake fell behind him.

"Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke blew. Fire spewed out.

Orochimaru rolled to the side. Sasuke drew deep breath.

He began to spit the fire. Orochimaru dodged them all.

"Now there Sasuke-kun, is that really the best you got?"

* * *

The demons refused to move away. In fact, neither moved at all. 

The blood flowed from the wounds in their arms.

"Scared yet?" Hachibi spat.

"Ready to give up?" Kyuubi snarled.

Both immediatly broke away.

They immediatly launched themselves in the air.

* * *

"You seem to have grown Potter." 

Both wizards walked in a small circle. Their eyes never leaving each other.

"You just got uglier." Harry spat.

Voldemort chuckled.

"That's all you have? You pathetic."

Outside the cage, Draco, grudgingly,nodded in agreement.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Voldemort immediatly ran at Harry.

"Expliarmus!" Red light shot towards Voldemort.

The serpent rolled away, still running.

He quickly gave another quick roll towards Harry, stopping just right before him.

Wand pointed at Harry's stomach, he shouted.

"Cru-"

_Protego!_

"-io!"

Harry was blasted backwards. He landed with a thud a few feet away. Voldemort got up. He pouted.

"That was no fun. You blocked."

Harry groaned. Voldemort drew his gaze back towards the other fighters.

* * *

Snake flew from Orochimaru's outstreached arm toward's Sasuke. 

Sasuke ran at them, slicing their heads as he got closer to Orochimaru.

The glow of his chakra was evident in his hand.

He thrust as soon as he was in reach. He roared.

"Chidori!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened as the attack connected.

He was sent flying.

Sasuke stood in the spot gripping his arm, panting slowly.

Orochimaru landed with a soft thud.

Sasuke grinned.

"That should-" Sasuke was cut off by the sound of tearing skin.

Something slid out of the shell.

Orochimaru rose to his feet. His whole body slack, smile on his lips.

"You've gotten good Sasuke."

Orochimaru dissapeared.

Sasuke took in a sharp breath. He felt the moist breath on his ear. the whispered stung him.

"But not good enough."

Sasuke was frozed on the spot. Orochimaru drew back his hand.

"Five Element Seal!"

He thrust his fingers onto his seal. Sasuke roared in pain and fell to the ground.

"Forgive me Sasuke-kun. I still want your body."

Sasuke was panting badly, clinging to his neck.

"Bastard."

* * *

The demons clashed again. Claws met in mid-air. 

"Ready to give up?" Kyuubi snarled.

"You wish."

Both broke away.

Hachibi turned his back towards Kyuubi.

"You've gotten weak. The boy has been bad for you."

Kyuubi snarled. "Come here and say that!"

Hachibi dropped his head.

"As you wish."

Kyuubi smirked.

"Come at me th-"

Kyuubi gasped. He fell down on one knee. He coughed blood.

Hachibi turned around, smirk on his face.

"I told you. You cant beat me."

Hachibi walked over to Orochimaru.

"And apparently he cant beat us either."

Naruto clenched his fists.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Hachibi turned his gaze towards Naruto.

"Do you think you can stop us?"

He kicked Sasuke. Sasuke rolled towards Naruto.

Orochimaru laughed.

"You can't do anything! Not even that wizard could stop us."

Naruto kept silent.

"Don't..."

Sasuke coughed. Every quickly snapped their gaze at Sasuke.

"Ever..." Sasuke got on his knees. "Threaten... him..." Sasuke got up. His knees trembled.

"AGAIN!"

A cut appeared on Sasuke's cheek. The blood trickled slowly.

Orochimaru let his arm fall back.

"Don't bother."

Sasuke glared.

"Why you-"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around. Naruto had his head down.

"It's fine."

"Naruto..."

Naruto raised his head. his classic smile on his face.

"I'll show him who is the real tough guy! Kyuubi!"

The Kitsune appeared next to Naruto.

Hachibi tilted his head.

"You think that you two can beat us?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke mearly stared at him.

"Get back Sasuke."

Sasuke mearly nodded.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"What can the two of you do?"

Naruto grinned.

"Ever wondered why the sealed Kyu in me?"

A quick look of confusion crossed the faces of the serpents.

"I'll show you."

Naruto brought his hands together forming a seal that Sasuke had never seen before.

"The bloodline trait passed down by the Uzumaki Clan..."

Kyuubi stood up.

Red Chakra began to swirl around both figures.

"...Muh-Huy-Getten..."

Looks of fear touched Orochimaru and Hachibi's faces.

"Art of Demonic fusion!"

The red chakra exploded and engulfed them both.

* * *

**_Done! Finally!_**

**_Cliffhanger? I think so._**

**_Tell me if you want a series and..._**

**_Review!_**


	17. Serpent's Betrayal

_**Hi peoples! I'm back to end the cliffhanger! Yay for you!**_

**_Again, tell me if you guys want a series!_**

**_Well, on with the chapter then._**

* * *

The chakra kicked up dust. Sasuke covered his eyes with his arm. 

Through the storm, the Sharingan saw the transformation.

Orochimaru snarled and Hachibi hissed.

Voldemort watched with mild intrest.

The dust soon began to settled.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said.

Everyone gasped.

There was no one there.

"What th-" Orochimaru was cut off by a kick right to the back of his head.

He fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" He spun his head around. There was nothing to suggest that there was ever someone behind him.

"Where are you?" He shouted.

Hachibi kept swinging his head in every direction. His eyes were wild.

A punch suddenly connected with the serpent's face.

Hachibi stumbled backwards. He hissed.

"Where are you coward?"

A kick suddenly connected with his back. He fell next to Orochimaru.

He spun his head backwards. He snarled at the sight.

A figure clad in orange stood. Three tails swung behind him. His slit eyes glared at the fallen foes. Canines protruded. Fox ears twitching. The figure growled.

"Are you afraid now?"

Sasuke couldn't comprehend what stood in front of him.

Naruto smirked.

"I told you. No one opposes me..."

Naruto kicked at Hachibi. The demon was sent flying.

Orochimaru followed the serpent before turning his attention back towards the fox child.

Naruto grinned. Orochimaru's eyes widened.

The fox dissapeared. Orochimaru was suddenly delt with a blow to the head. He sent flying as well.

"And hell to all who do!"

Sasuke was following the fallen enemies. His eyes slowly made their way back to Naruto.

The demon smiled.

* * *

"So the fox boy actually turned into one. Interesting." 

Harry groaned. Voldemort turned his attention back to the fallen Golden Boy.

"Still breathing? Your no fun."

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry.

"I guess I'll end the fun now."

Some light began to gather at the tip of his wand.

"Ava-" A red light shot the wand out of his hand.

Voldemort snapped his head towards the attacker.

Draco stood with his wand out. Sakura stood next to him. The body of the snake was laying on the ground.

"So... you think you two can fight me?"

Sakura took out a kunai. Draco frowned.

"Get away from him."

Voldemort chuckled.

"So you think you won do you? You have me at wand point."

Draco's face suddenly held some doubt. Sakura was shaking with fear.

"What's the matter? Afraid?"

Voldemort threw back his head and laughed.

He dissapeared from view. Sakura gasped.

A hot breath grazed Draco's ear.

"You should be."

Draco spun around. Wand pointing at the serpent's throat. His arm was shaking.

Sakura turned around slowly.

_No way. He's not even a ninja!_

Voldemort stepped back and laughed.

"Your surprised? Why? I'm sure that the little pink haired girl over here knows what this seal can do."

Sakura only took a step back when he chuckled.

"If we're done taking about this, I belive it's time for us to have a little fun. You see, even without my wand, I can still kill you."

"Don't... even... think... about it."

Voldemort's gaze lashed towards the sound of the voice.

Draco and Sakura followed his gaze.

Harry stood up, panting heavily.

"I'm not... done... yet."

* * *

Orochimaru laughed. Hachibi laughed with him. 

Naruto was caught by surprise.

Orochimaru continued to laugh even as Hachibi stopped.

"That's it? THATS IT? Don't make me laugh."

Orochimaru got up. Hachibi followed.

"You think you can impress me with a second rate trait like that?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Kyuubi took over. They eyes regained their fire.

"You lie. I scare you. Your afraid of me."

Orochimaru gave another laugh.

"As I am now I should be. As I am now, but..."

Kyuubi took a step back.

"But then again, there are always ways around such things."

A quick look of fear crossed Kyuubi's eyes. Naruto took over.

"Then show me what you got! I'll take you down no matter what you throw my way!"

Hachibi laughed as he walked towards Orochimaru.

"It's your funeral."

Orochimaru quickly flashed hand signals.

"Forbidden Jutsu! Serpentine Fusion!"

* * *

"So the Boy-Who-Lived thinks he can still fight me? How cute." 

Harry had one hand over his chest while the other pointed the wand at Voldemort. He was panting badly.

"Harry..." Draco said. There was concern in his eyes.

Voldemort chuckled.

"How cute. Trying to act all brave in front of your boyfriend."

Draco quickly snapped his gaze back to Voldemort.

The seal all over Voldemort's body began to glow.

"Now then... time to see what this thing can really d-"

Voldemort was cut off. The seals began to grow brighter. Pain began to etch it's way onto Voldemort's face.

He fell to his knees screaming. He was clawing at his face. The seals began to turn red.

Draco and Sakura dropped their weapons.

Voldemort roared.

"Traitor!"

The seals quickly flashed. Voldemort fell down onto the ground. The seals fell away from his skin.

Onto the ground as ashes.

* * *

BothNaruto and Sasukesnappedtheir heads in Voldemort's direction. 

The wizards layed on the ground. Dead.

"This Jutsu..."

Something started to collect on the ground.

"Is one of the most forbidden of all."

It started to glow a sick green color.

"It allows me to merge my chakra with that of another's..."

It began to slide it's way towards Orochimaru.

"But, it requires the sacrafice of another's life."

The green light reached Orochimaru's feet. It began to glow.

"So I needed one who would provide enough power to do so."

The light began toswirl around the two serpent's feet.

"The remainig life force is then used to bond the two subjects."

A differnt green light began to swirl around their bodies.

"Of course, that means the life force is drained rather quickly so our time is limited."

Both lights exploded. Both figures were engulfed in the explosion.

"But that is more than enough for you!"

The dust cleared.

Naruto grimmanced.

Only Orochimaru stood there. His appearence was even more of a snake. Green scales streatched across his face.

Naruto grinned.

"Well now, have at it then."

The two demons rushed in.

* * *

_**Ummmm... another cliffie huh? Guess I didn't do such a good job after all.**_

_**Only a few more chapters left! And please tell me if you want a sequal!**_

_**Review!**_


	18. Ultimate Clash Fox vs Serpent

**_Hi peoples! Time for your big fight scene! Naruto vs Orochimaru!_**

**_Again, please tell me if you guys want a series!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chakra enveloped both demons as the clashed. Red for Naruo and green for Orochimaru. 

The chakra's exploded as the collided.

The Sharingan caught what happend.

Orochimaru had blocked the claw attack with his arm. The cloth had torn away and revealed green scales covering the arm.

Naruto broke away, back flipping in the air. He landed and quickly spat out a ball of fire at the serpent.

Orochimaru dissapeard moments before the ball collided.

The fire exploded on the ground. Sasuke watched as Naruto immediatly cast his gaze upward.

Orochimaru hung on the ceiling.

Sasuke grimmaced.

_How could he sense him. I cant even feel his chakra! It's so emense and he can still cover it up!_

Orochimaru spat a green liquid towards Naruto. He jumped out of the way and immediately spat yet another fir ball towards the serpent.

Orochimaru raised his arm to block. When the fire collided he cast it aside easily.

He drew a deap breath. A steady stream of liquid was soon shot towards Naruto.

Naruto begant to run and unleashed a steady stream of fire towards Orochimaru.

The serpent copied Naruto and began to run along the ceiling, never letting up on the liquid.

Harry noticed as the liquid soon began to eat away at the ground.

Neither attacks met. Both streams were suddenly cut off . Orochimaru launched himself downwards as Naruto jumped upwards.

The Sharingan caught their actions. Naruto clapsed onto Orochimaru's arm. The seprent was thrown downwards.

The ground heaved upwards as Orochimaru crashed into it.

Sasuke grimmaced.

Orochimaru suddenly shot out of the small crater and quickly connected his fist with Naruto's stomach. The fox was sent flying towards the all.

He slid downwards and quickly flipped in the air. He landed soundlessly onto the ground.

Sakura watched in awe.

_They can still fight even after suffering all those wounds._

Blood trickled down the side of Naruto's lip. He wiped it away.

Orochimaru quickly wiped the blood that had appeared on his hands.

Two Narutos suddenly apreared.

Snakes began to slide out from underneath Orochimaru's sleave.

The Naruto's watched as they formed into two seperate groups and slowly melded into two copies.

The opponemts suddenly rushed towards each other.

One Naruto began to spit fire. The serpent flew straight towards him, taking every blow.The Naruto quickly took in one last breath and let out an enourmous one. The serpent burst through it and collided with the fox. Both dissapeared.

Another two fell to the ground dead. Sasuke caught the sight of kuanis embeded into each throat before they dissapeared.

Chakra enveloped the originals. They collided again. Chakras exploded as they met.

Both shot away from each other to the other side of the cage.

The ground beneath Orochimaru began to emit a strange his. Chirping sound emited from Naruto's palm

Sasuke's eyes widened.

_Chidori._

A ball of red chakra epupted into Naruto's hand. The ground beneath Orochimaru began to heave upward as something slithered beneath it.

Naruto suddenly shot towards Orochimaru. The ground in front of him suddenly caved in and something shot out.

Head like a dragon, the snake shot towards Naruto.

It emitted a terifying scream as naruto plunged the chidori into it's mouth.

Naruto kept running along the serpents length. The body was litteraly torn in two.

The serpent kept shooting out of the hole.

Both demons roared as Naruto finally connected.

A white flash of light engulfed them both.

* * *

**_Finished! The final cliffhanger! Coming up..._**

**_THE FINAL CHAPTER!_**

**_Review and tell me if you want a series!_**


	19. A Promise

**_Hi peoples! Wow, its been a while since I first started Serpent and you guys all loved it! Thank you for sticking wth me till the end._**

**_Now then, on the matter of the series.. I'll tell you at the end!._**

**_Now then, on with the final chapter!_**

* * *

A voice echoed through the light. 

"Intresting."

The light dimmed.

Naruto stood with his arm thrust outwards. Orochimaru was standing shocked.

Naruto held his palm up against the serpent's stomach.

As he drew his hand away, Orochimaru doubled over. He coughed blood.

"Did he... did he win?" Sasuke wispered.

Sakura watched with eyes of concern. "Naruto..."

Draco held a snarl on his face. "Die already you bastard."

Harry kept panting. His eyes were dead set on the two.

Orochimaru fell to his knees. He coughed more blood.

Sasuke, who was currently kneeling on the ground, caught the slight motion on Orochimaru's face with his Sharingan.

A chuckled escaped from the serpent's lips.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open in shock.

Sakura gasped as Orochimaru slowly got up.

He had a smile on his face.

Draco and Harry both grimmaced.

Orochimaru spat blood onto the ground.

Naruto's shock quickly passed. He snarled and quickly lunged Orochimaru.

The serpent smirked. He dissapeared as Naruto struck out with his kunai.

Shock once again made it's way towards Naruto's face.

Orochimaru suddenly reapeared. Sakura stumbled backwards in shock.

Orochimaru crashed his handonto Naruto's stomach. Pain struck his face as blood splurted out of his mouth.

The serpent smirked and let the fox drop to the ground.

Orochimaru started to walk past the body.

He stopped next to Sasuke. The smile never left his lips.

"Very intresting. Don't die yet Naruto."

Sasuke didn't move. His body felt as if it was being weighted down by an immesurable force.

_That chakra! It's too big! How does his body hold it all in._

Orochimaru continued walking.

Naruto stirred slightly.

"Don't... don't... DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

Naruto tried to get up but couldn't support himself and fell back.

Sasuke slowly got up and walked to Naruto. He placed a hand on the fox's shoulder.

"Naruto..."

Naruto snarled. A strange sound reached his ears.

Naruto... was crying.

The ears dissapeared and tails slipped away.

Sakura stayed by Harry and Draco's side. The wizards kept their eyes on Orochimaru.

The serpent stopped at the entrace of the cage.

"Sasuke, don't die yet. I still want that body."

Orochimaru stepped out of the cage and melted into the dark.

* * *

The tears would not stop. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the fallen fox. naruto cried into his shoulder. 

"I... I... couldn't...I couldn't... stop him."

Sasuke mearly tightened his hold.

Harry and Draco walked up to the two and collapsed.

Sakura kneeled down next to Sasuke.

"I was too weak. Kyuubi... Kyuubi tried but he couldn't keep it up. I was too weak."

A sob escaped Naruto's lips.

Sasuke let Naruto bury his head into his chest.

_That monster..._

Harry groaned as he sat up. Draco let Harry rest his head on his shoulder.

"Naruto..."

Cerulean eyes quickly casted their gaze at Harry.

"Thank you... for everything."

Naruto mearly wiped the tears away.

Draco nodded.

Naruto let his gaze switch between the two wizards.

His head dropped.

Draco got up, dragging Harry along with him.

"We're going. We got nothing to gain by staying here."

Harry nodded.Saukra quickly snapped her head up to meet the two of them.

"What are you saying!"

Draco gave her a small smile.

"We can't help you if we stay here. That was magic he was using. We can help but we don't have the stuff we need."

All three leaf ninja nodded.

Draco turned around. He spoke to Harry.

"Your gonna have to start a fire. We're using floo powder." He walked off.

Harry nodded and ran after him.

Naruto called out to him. Harry stopped. draco kept walking.

"It's time for you to rest. I'll kill him for you."

Harry smiled and nodded. He turned around and ran after Draco.

Naruto leaned his head back on Sasuke's chest.

"Yeah... I'll kill him. Someday..."

Sasuke smiled. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto smiled.

"Someday..." Sakura leaned closer in.

"Soon..."

Naruto slowly lost consience.

He fell asleep.

Sasuke sighed. He picked up the fox. Sakura gotup with him.

Sasuke shrugged Naruto into a more comfortable position.

He muttered under his breath.

"Dobe."

* * *

**_Finished!_**

**_... (tearrs) I'm gonna miss this story so much! Thank you for everyone who ook the time to read this story! i love all your reviews. Tell me your final thought now! _**

**_Now for the big unveiling_**

**_(drum roll)_**

**_You guys... GET A SERIES! YAY!_**

**_For a present. Here id the first part of the next story. Demon of Sand!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Demon of Sand Preview**_

_Gaara turned around. The sands swirled over the desert dunes._

_Everyone had left now. He was all alone again._

_He turned around. His footsteps washed away in the wind._

_He trudged of in the same direction which he had come from._

_There was still something he had to be sure of._

* * *

**_Did you like it? I will post the first chapter as soon as possible. Look out for the next story in the series staring my favorite character. Gaara!_**

**_Demon of Sand! Coming soon!(can be found under Naruto)_**

**_Thank for all of your support. Review and see ya next time!_**


	20. Awkward Welcomes

_**Hellos everyone! Betcha you didn't expect this! I decided it's to see what happens to Harry and Draco in these few bonus chapters!**_

**_Harry: Finally._**

**_Draco: Took you long enough._**

**_Me: Shut it._**

**_Harry and Draco: (sigh) He owns nothing._**

* * *

Ron sighed as Hermione slammed her book down on the table again. She then proceded to bang her head against it. 

"Hermione, stop it. You'll hurt yourself." Ron said without much enthusiasm. Ginny sat beside him on the large chair, a frown pasted on her face.

"Who cares where he went? I don't."

"Ginny..." Ron said quietly.

"Ron , we need to figure out where Harry has been. He might have gotten hurt you know." Hermione said, her face planted on the book.

"Fine. As soon as you figure out how the hell to find him and then figure out how to get magicaly get there."

"Magic isnt a problem remember." Ginny said.

"Shut it Ginny." Ron snapped.

Hermione pulled her head up and stared at the two siblings. Something was wrong with Ginny. She hadn't been the same since just before Harry left. Hermione just couldn't figure out why.

"Hermione, tell Ron here that he should start working to if he is so worried about Harry."

"Why don't you tell me yourself you little git."

"Hey!"

Hermione threw her book at them. They quickly broke apart.

"It's not my fault..." They both mumbled.

"I don't bloody care who started it! Both of you are going to end it now!" Hermione shouted. Both ROn and Ginny snapped up at the rage in her voice.

"Bloody hell, you don't have to shout Hermione." Ginny said.

"Hermione, calm-" Ron stared when the firplace suddenly erupted in flames. "-down?"

All three of them swung their heads in the direction of the fireplace.

the fires died down as Harry stepped through.

"Uh...hi everyone?"

A defening silence filled the room. Just as soon as they began moving the fireplace exploded in flames again.

Jaws fell to the ground as Draco stepped through.

"Hello?"

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione could only stare.

* * *

**_I missed writing for serpent...and now I get to write more!_**

**_Hermione, Ginny and Ron: (still staring)_**

**_Draco: Gods this is uncomfortable._**

**_Harry: Your telling me._**

**_Me; End the awkward moment and..._**

**_Review!_**


	21. Start of a Long Night

**_Hi peoples! Im back with the next bonus chapter of serpent!_**

**_Harry: Are there gonna be anymore awkward moments?_**

**_Me: Not for long anyway..._**

**_Draco: What did you do?_**

**_Me: You'll see! I won nothing!_**

* * *

The silence was murder to both Harry and Draco. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all stared at the blond. 

Draco was the one to break the silence.

"Well... this is awkward."

The three bobbed their heads up and down.

Harry's face was tinted slightly red. Hermione was the next to react.

"So... you were... out... catching Draco?"

"Excellent mate!" Said Ron happily. "Now we can figure out a way to catch that last little soul peice easy now! Great job."

"You shouldn't have gone alone though." Ginny said solemnly. "We would have gone with you."

The three quickly closed in on Draco. Harry threw himself in front of them.

"We need to talk."

Ron sighed and tried to pus his friend out of the way.

"Later Harry, let me at the ferret first."

"Come Harry, quit playing around." Hermione said.

"Who's playing?" Harry said silently.

Ron quickly stopped and gave Harry a queer look. "What are you talking about mate? Didn't you catch Draco?"

Harry shook his head.

"But didn't you leave to figure out a way to get to the last peice?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head again.

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other before quickly turning to Harry. Ron was the one that spoke.

"Then what, pray tell, is he doing here?"

"Well..." Harry said, stepping back a little.

Draco sighed and quickly walked up behind the boy-who-lived. He planted a soft iss on the boy's cheek. He looked towards Ron and Hermione.

"Does that answer your question?"

Both stood in shock for a second before shouting at the same time...

"HELL NO!"

Harry and Draco sighed.

This was going to be a ling night.

* * *

**_Finished. You like?_**

**_Review and send your ideas cause I'm starting to run out._**


End file.
